Elles étaient trois
by boulouzou
Summary: Les sœurs Crawley sont trois, elles sont aristocrates et vivent au début du XXème Siècle. Les sœurs Black sont trois, elles sont aristocrates et vivent vers la fin du XXème Siècle. Elles vivent toutes dans un même milieu, elles ont le même destin malgré la différence d'époque, la différence familiale.


« Elles étaient trois »

Résumé : Les sœurs Crawley sont trois, elles sont aristocrates et vivent au début du XXème Siècle. Les sœurs Black sont trois, elles sont aristocrates et vivent vers la fin du XXème Siècle.

Elles vivent toutes dans un même milieu, elles ont le même destin malgré la différence d'époque, la différence familiale.

_Les familles parfaites et heureuses se ressemblent ; chez les riches, le succès de la réussite chez un homme, était qu'il avait réussi à se faire un nom dans les métiers de l'industrie ou chez les fonctionnaires. Un jour, il rencontra, la femme idéale. Gentille et douce, avec des longs cheveux ondulés et des yeux d'une couleur unique et brillante. Ce serait elle qui le soutiendrait dans des moments difficiles, qui riraient dans des moments joyeux. Qui s'aimerait dans moments heureux. Leur mariage serait après tout, comme n'importe quel autre, semé d'embuches mais heureux._

_Les enfants viendraient agrandir la famille ; le premier garçon serait l'héritier de l'entreprise de son père. Et les autres seraient libres de faire autre chose, mais iraient à l'école pour devenir des petits gentlemans. Les filles ressembleront à des poupées de porcelaine. Et grandiraient pour devenir des demoiselles, comme leur mère._

_La famille aurait deux maisons, une maison en ville et une autre à la campagne avec un immense jardin._

_Les enfants joueraient beaucoup dans la maison et dans la nurserie. Et dans le jardin. Les plus vieux enseigneraient au plus jeunes. Les enfants respireraient la santé et le bonheur d'avoir des parents si aimants et si affectueux._

_Les soirs après avoir bu un chocolat chaud, les nannies aillaient mettre les petits en chemise de nuit. Elles les descendirent au salon, pour profitaient de la soirée avec leurs parents. Les plus âgés, aillant manger avec leur parent, dans de jolies toilettes de soirée. La plus vieille s'assiraient au piano et jouerai des morceau appris grâce à son précepteur. Tandis que les petits étaient dans les bras de leurs parents._

_Leur mère serait en train de réaliser une broderie ou lirai un livre, de préférence la bible._

_Chez les pauvres, le bonheur se construirait grâce au dur labeur de chacun de la famille, dans une ferme ou une usine. _

_Le père, était un travailleur heureux, qui apprenait le métier à ses fils. Tandis que la mère travaillait à nourrir les poulets et faisait l'entretien des blouses d'école des filles pour qu'elles aillent à l'école._

_C'était le soir et le dimanche que la famille pouvait profiter de la compagnie des uns et des autres. Au coin du feu, le père fumait sa pipe. La mère tricotait des chandails pour l'hiver. Les enfants racontaient des histoires, les petits feuilletaient des livres d'images. Parfois, les enfants dansaient sous la musique du violon de leur père._

_Le dimanche, ils pique-niquaient devant l'église. Les enfants jouaient, cueillaient des fleurs, ou trempaient leurs pieds dans le lac. Les femmes allaient sur le lac en barque. Les hommes jouaient avec leurs fils au baseball._

_Même si c'était des familles pauvres, ils réussissaient à trouver un peu de bonheur, partout où ils en trouvaient et ce que la vie leurs offrait._

_Dans une fête foraine, les enfants, aidaient leurs parents à monter leurs stands de sucreries. Parfois, ils aidaient les autres forains. Les enfants manquaient souvent l'école, à cause du travail de leurs parents. Certains prenaient des cours par correspondance. Ils étaient tous très heureux de l'existence de nomades, visitaient chacune des villes qu'ils traversaient. En attendant de pouvoir s'installer durablement, ils profitaient au maximum de cette vie hors du commun._

_Néanmoins, les familles malheureuses et détruites, au contraire, le sont à leur façon. Chaque famille se détruisait à sa manière, se haïssent à leur façon, ou en silence. Parfois, il y avait des divorces. Chacun était différent, on pouvait rentrer dans une maison et puis l'autre, sans jamais voir pareil. _

_Chaque famille a ses secrets ; dès lors qu'une jeune femme se fait conduire jusqu'à l'autel, elle a la moitié de sa vie cachée. Le cœur d'une femme est un océan de secret. Chaque vie, chaque amour, traverse une année terrible. La vie, l'amour, la haine et le secret traverse chaque être unique._

_Dans le monde, il y a différentes familles. Mais que deux d'entre-elles faisaient toute leur différence._

_Trois petites sorcières, jouaient ensemble. Apprenaient l'idéologie de leur parent, ne sachant pas ce qu'elles apprenaient, pouvaient leur convenir ou pas. Elles se sont aimées, et ensuite détestées. Ce sont ignorées et à la fin, pardonnées._

_Trois petites filles d'une autre famille, aristocrate, mais pas sorcière quelques années plus tôt, s'étaient amusées, elles aussi. Elles étaient toutes les trois bien différentes. Elles étaient chacune unique._

_Elles s'étaient aimées, d'autre fois, détestées. Où bravaient des obstacles ensemble. Puis à la fin elles s'étaient pardonnées._

* * *

Mary Crawley est née dans le Yorkshire, le 22 Novembre 1891. Elle est arrivée après trois ans de mariage de Robert et Cora Crawley. A l'annonce du sexe du bébé, c'était la déception puis la joie. Robert avait tout de suite aimé, ce petit bébé, qui ressemblée à un poupon. Il la qualifiait de sa petite princesse. Elle avait un duvet de cheveux bruns sur la tête.

L'accouchement de Cora s'est fait tout en douceur, sans complication. Mary est née durant la nuit, par un grand froid. Quelques heures après l'accouchement, elle fut autorisée à choisir elle-même les prénoms du bébé. En respectant, en revanche, les traditions familiales.

Cora étant une grande croyante, très dévouée à l'Eglise protestante et Anglicane. Pour cette raison elle choisit Mary.

Sainte Marie, qui était si aimée de Dieu. Qui avait, alors que le peuple juif et les Romains, s'étaient détournés de l'amour, de la bienfaisance pour s'enrichir, commettre des crimes et gouverner, mais pas Marie. Marie, elle aimait Dieu, respectait chaque commandement et était bonne avec tout le monde. On disait d'elle, qu'elle était née sans le pêchée originel. Et Marie fut choisie pour enfantée le sauveur.

Cora se dit que c'était là, un bon prénom pour sa fille et qu'elle serait ainsi aussi gentille que cette sainte. Mary était aussi le prénom de la 1ère comtesse de Grantham.

Ensuite, elle choisit le prénom de Joséphine, c'était un prénom noble, qui avait toute les espérance et richesse du monde en un seul petit nom. C'était un prénom doux et romantique qui était aussi le prénom de la femme d'un empereur Français : Napoléon Bonaparte.

C'était aussi le prénom de la 5ème comtesse de Grantham, qui était la grand-mère de Robert et encore douairière.

Edith Crawley est née dans le Yorkshire, le 15 Décembre 1892. La déception avait rempli la pièce en apprenant que c'était encore une fille. Robert avait consolé Cora du mieux qu'il pouvait en se disant que la prochaine fois ce "serait un garçon". Il avait exprimé aussi sa déception à l'annonce, mais c'était rattrapé. Il avait, néanmoins mit du temps à rendre visite à sa femme et à sa nouvelle-née.

Edith, avait une petite touffe de cheveux blond-roux sur la tête. Elle était cependant moins belle que sa sœur ainée, qui avait tout juste un an. Cora s'était décidée à aller voir son bébé à la nursery quelque semaines après la naissance. Au contraire de Mary, qui avait tout de suite était aimée de Cora et qui n'avait reçu aucun rejet maternel.

Si le bébé avait été un garçon, Cora aurait souhaité l'appeler Edward. Maintenant, il fallait revoir tous les prénoms.

Cora décida d'appel sa fille Edith, qui était en quelque sorte le féminin d'Edward. De plus ce prénom était de consonance juive, qui était un hommage à son père : Isidore Levinson, qui était juif, en hommage à son père qui est décédé durant la première année de mariage de Cora.

Edith signifiait aussi richesse et travail. Cora espérait ces qualités pour son enfant.

Violet et Joséphine seraient les deux autres prénoms pour Edith. Cora ne savait pas quel prénom conviendrai le mieux, alors, elle a donné deux prénoms nobles qui appartenaient à ses aïeuls. Cora aurait voulu donner le prénom de sa mère, Martha, mais tout le monde s'était offusqué à cette idée et cela aurait été un affront pour Violet qui n'avait pas eu l'honneur d'avoir donné son prénom à ses petites filles.

Sybil Crawley est née à Londres le 3 Avril 1896. Cora s'était isolée pour son accouchement, ne voulant pas être d'arrangée par ses nouvelles obligations de comtesse.

Quand elle vit son bébé pour la toute première fois, elle se dit que c'était le plus beau bébé du monde. Avec ses petites boucles brunes et ses yeux bleus profonds. La déception venait de toute part face pour sa nouvelle fille. On reprocha à Cora de n'avoir donné que des filles et de ne pas donner d'héritier.

Robert aussi était très déçu. Cora a fait de son mieux pour lui enlever cette déception. Et aux finales, il aima Sybil.

Mary en revanche s'écria joyeuse "C'est exactement ce que je voulais ! Elle est tombée du ciel."

Sybil était l'acronyme de l'expression avoir un courage Sybilien. C'était un prénom, qui signifiait avoir de la force, mais pas dans le mauvais sens du terme. Non, mais du courage.

Cora espérait que ce prénom convienne à sa fille.

Il y avait une autre raison pour laquelle Cora avait choisi le prénom, Sybil. Quand son père lui racontait l'histoire de l'Amérique, et plus particulièrement la guerre d'indépendance. Isidore avait fait mention de Sybil Ludington. Une femme de grand courage qui avait fait plusieurs chevauchées nocturnes pour alerter les forces coloniales de l'approche des britanniques.

Comme second prénom, Cora avait émi le souhait de donner celui de sa mère, Martha, mais Robert avait insisté pour qu'elle s'appelle Cora. Cette dernière en avait été si émue que Cora accepta.

Cora venait de l'étymologie du mot Corail. Cora avait vu de nombreux coraux dans des livres de la bibliothèque, dans la rubrique des gravures sur les floraux sous-marins. Et plus précisément la grande barrière de corail qui se trouve au Nord-Est de l'Australie découvert par l'explorateur James Cook en 1770.

* * *

Bellatrix Black est née à Londres dans la maison ancestrale des Black, le 5 Mai 1951.

Sa naissance à lieu en plein milieu de la nuit. L'accouchement de Druella a été long et douloureux. Plusieurs elfes de maison étaient autour de leur maîtresse et apportaient des serviettes et du linge pour essuyer la sueur qui perlait sur le visage de Druella.

Cygnus Black fut informé que la naissance s'était bien passée. Mais quand on lui annonça que c'était une fille, il en fut très mécontent.

La tradition des Black était de donner un prénom qui avait pour origine des noms d'étoiles ou de constellations.

Cygnus et Druella choisirent, Bellatrix comme prénom.

Bellatrix était une étoile géante bleue de la constellation d'Orion - Orion était d'ailleurs le frère de Cygnus, ce qui convenait tout à fait pour l'enfant- cette étoile bleue était la vingt-septième étoile la plus brillante du ciel, Ce qui convenait tout aussi bien.

Bellatrix était déjà un bon bébé qui gesticulait beaucoup dans ses langes. Cygnus espère qu'elle aurait du caractère en grandissant.

Bellatrix avait aussi pour origine mythologique, un nom qui représentait un guerrier. Les guerriers étaient forts et courageux, mais surtout habiles, malins et agiles.

Andromeda Black est née, elle aussi, dans la maison ancestrale des Black, le 6 Juin 1953.

Sa naissance fut rapide. Andromeda était un petit bébé calme qui ne pesait presque rien. Druella et Cygnus furent déçus de l'arrivée d'une autre fille. Tellement déçus que Druella sombra en dépression. Andromeda le ressentit inconsciemment.

Andromeda tient son nom de la galaxie d'Andromède. Cygnus avait féminisé le nom pour le donner à sa fille.

Si on l'a regardée à travers un télescope et qu'on arrivait à localiser Andromède, les astronautes et les scientifiques qui observaient Andromède étaient ébahis par la beauté de la galaxie.

Elle avait une lumière différente selon les photographies qui étaient prises ; d'un bleu brillant, vert très pale mais d'une brillance à couper le souffle.

Céleste fut choisi comme deuxième prénom pour Andromeda. C'était un prénom vaste pour évoquer le système solaire. Un prénom vaste pour évoquer la frustration des parents d'Andromeda de n'avoir pas eu de fils.

Céleste était un prénom romantique et qui évoquait le rêve. Céleste évoquait les systèmes solaires, les différentes planètes, les différentes galaxies et les multitudes d'étoiles, ainsi que le cosmos.

Narcissa Black née à Londres, dans la maison ancestrale des Black, le 1er juillet 1955.

Druella accoucha en douceur de son bébé. Encore une déception. Mais Druella était fière de son bébé. Elle était rapidement devenue sa fierté.

La tradition des Black de donner un prénom pour des noms d'étoiles était aussi valable pour les noms de mythologie Grec, Romain et ou à partir de légendes Arthuriennes. C'était dans ces moments-là que les Black, n'insultaient pas les moldues. Ils se targuaient tous de savoir prendre ce qui était acceptable ou non dans le monde moldu.

Narcissa était un nom d'un Dieu Grec qui avait pour nom Narcisse. Son histoire était assez belle et à la fois tragique.

Narcisse était beau, il entretenait son corps avec beaucoup de soin. Et il avait de nombreux biceps. Il était adulé de toute les déesses du Mont Olympe. Narcisse portait sans cesse avec lui un miroir pour se regarder. Le moindre petit désinconvénient sur son corps ou sur son visage l'irritait inexorablement. Un jour, lors d'une de ses balades dans la forêt, il aperçut une rivière. De là, il pouvait s'admirer dans toute sa gloire, bien, mieux que son petit miroir.

Et il s'aimait tellement, presque maladivement, qu'il voulait désespérément se toucher et s'embrasser. Il se pencha doucement. Mais son genou glissa sur l'herbe fraiche et il tomba dans la rivière. Ne sachant pas nager, il se noya, en essayant de se rattraper désespérément. Ainsi que son amour pour lui-même.

Cygnus féminisa à nouveau le prénom pour sa fille, comme il l'avait fait pour Andromeda. C'était un magnifique prénom qui irait très bien pour une personne comme Narcissa.

Son deuxième prénom fut Olympe. Comme le Mont où vivaient les légendaires Dieux. C'était comme leurs Royaumes, où ils pouvaient observer les différents mortels, les punir ou bien les récompenser. Ils étaient absolument maitres du monde.

* * *

Cygnus Black ne supportait pas ses filles.

Les Black possédaient plusieurs propriétés à travers l'Angleterre. Cygnus et Druella ainsi que leurs filles habitaient dans un manoir dans le Sussex, une immense propriété ainsi qu'un immense terrain.

Cygnus passait son temps dans son bureau pour des affaires avec le ministère.

Il entendait les rires, les jeux ainsi que les disputes de ses enfants. Ils les entendaient même quand elles étaient dans le jardin.

La seule des enfants qu'il aimait était Bellatrix, qu'il appelait sa petite guerrière. Avec Andromeda, il ne se souciait tout simplement pas d'elle. Narcissa, elle, avait le droit à une affection innocente.

C'était vraiment une honte pour Cygnus d'avoir des filles. Pourquoi Druella ne pouvait-elle pas lui donner de fils ? Et pourquoi, ses filles ne s'avaient-elles pas se tenir comme il le fallait. Druella ne les surveillait-elle pas ? Et les elfes de maison ? Il avait beau les corriger, il n'y arrivait pas.

Druella baissait la tête devant son mari, honteuse de ne pas lui répondre.

Orion avait eu deux garçons, Walburga, lui en avait donné ; Sirius et Regulus. Deux petits bonshommes.

Même si Sirius était déjà rebêle pour son jeune âge, il pouvait toujours être rattrapé mais Regulus sera parfait comme héritier, manipulable. C'était un petit garçon émerveillé devant les adultes. Il sera influençable.

* * *

Robert Crawley aimait ses filles. Mais il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir un garçon. C'était presque une nécessité.

Mary était sa préférée. Ils pouvaient discuter ensemble, mais parfois, il s'avait que leurs conversations étaient limitées parce que sa petite Mary était une fille et que certaines choses ne la regardaient pas.

Avec Edith, il n'avait pas vraiment créé de lien. Mais avec Sybil, c'était la petite préférée de Cora et leur dernière-née.

Quand son cousin James, venait avec son fils, Patrick, Robert était toujours heureux de voir l'enfant. Il l'aime énormément. Il fut dévasté quand leur mort a été annoncée à bord du Titanic.

Lorsque le cousin Matthew est arrivé dans leur vie, Robert l'a tout de suite accepté comme un membre de la famille. Comme un fils. Ils pouvaient discutés de n'importe quels sujets ensemble. Au fil du temps, Robert a mentionné beaucoup plus d'affection des fils de ses cousins, James et Reginald, à Matthew qu'à Patrick lorsqu'il était encore en vie.

Quand Sybil est née, il commençait à se dire que c'était sa dernière chance d'avoir produit un hériter. Mais lors de la fausse couche de Cora, quand il a apris que c'était un petit garçon, ses chances d'avoir jamais un fils bien à lui s'étaient envolées.

* * *

Mary était celle qui organisait toujours les jeux.

Edith faisait toujours le bébé quand elles jouaient au papa et à la maman. Mary disait qu'elle était parfaite pour le rôle.

" Je ne veux pas faire le bébé." Dit Edith en sanglotant.

Edith ne pouvait jamais choisir un autre rôle, et elle en avait assez. Dans sa famille, on la traitait toujours une petite fille. Et encore dans ses jeux d'enfants, elle était traitée de la même enseigne. Elle ne pouvait pas choisir ce qui lui faisait plaisir. Elle avait l'impression d'étouffer.

"Si, Edith tu feras le bébé. C'est moi qui décide." Dit Mary de sa voix dur "Et si tu ne veux pas le faire, tu n'as qu'à pas jouer avec nous."

Il était arrivé souvent à Edith, de cesser les jeux à laquelle elle voulait participer, parce que cela ne lui plaisait pas. Ce n'était pas la première fois que des accidents comme celui-ci se produisit.

"Mary arrête de commander. Tu peux bien laisser Edith choisir autre chose pour une fois" Dit Sybil, peinée de voir sa sœur dans une si grande détresse.

Pour son jeune âge Sybil a toujours agi en étant le pacificateur, pour calmée ses deux sœurs ainées.

Edith souhaitait plus que tous réaliser des jeux, en inventait pour faire plaisir à ses sœurs. Elle avait toujours une très bonne créativité et à cause de Mary elle ne pouvait pas les réaliser.

"Bon c'est entendu, Sybil." Déclara Mary vaincue. "Edith tu peux choisir le rôle que tu veux. Mais si tu gâches tout, tu redeviens le bébé."

Ah son plus grand bonheur, Edith accepta. Et à la grande surprise de Mary. Edith réalisa sa créativité.

Parfois Mary était si désagréable avec sa petite sœur, mais parfois, il lui arrivait d'être tellement agréable, que sa surprenait Edith.

Edith était si créative, elle avait une imagination débordante. Quand elle jouait toute seule, il lui arrivait d'inventer des personnages époustouflants. Sybil se joignait assez souvent à sa grande sœur.

Sybil jouait toujours les héros que sa sœur inventait.

Quand Mary était gentille et acceptait de jouer les jeux d'Edith. Après une longue conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Sybil, lui disant qu'elle devrait être plus gentille avec leur sœur.

Un jour, Sybil eu la fièvre typhoïde. Elle resta alitée pendant longtemps. Dans une chambre de l'est de Downton appelée la chambre "rouge".

Une fois que la fièvre fut passée et que le risque de contamination fut balayé, Sybil revient à la nursery.

Elle était confortablement nichée dans un fauteuil avec une couverture autour d'elle et son ours en peluche contre sa poitrine, tandis qu'elle regardait ses sœurs s'amuser.

"Allez Edith, à quel jeu tu veux qu'on joue ?" Déclara Mary impatiente de jouer.

Edith voulait jouer aux marionnettes pour Sybil.

Pendant le jeu, Sybil riait tellement par le spectacle. Ce qui lui donna une quinte de toux.

A chaque fois que Mary était gentille avec Edith, tout était tellement pour le mieux. Et Edith en était si reconnaissante.

Mary attrapait Edith et lui faisait des câlins. Mais elle lui en faisait quand privé. Parfois elle la remerciait des jeux qu'elle inventait.

* * *

"Non je ne veux pas jouée à l'Elfe de maison." S'écriât Narcissa, des larmes commençaient à se former dans ses yeux.

Narcissa n'aimait pas jouer à des jeux, où il y avait des monstres ou des créatures laides, elle n'aimait pas jouer à ce genre de rôle. Elle voulait être importante comme sa sœur, Bellatrix.

Bellatrix, elle, prenait toujours des rôles importants, comme la sorcière, une professeure de Poudlard, les rois des vampires, ou encore, elle aimait jouer à un jeu qu'elle appelait "Grindelwald et ses serviteurs" elle aimait jouer le rôle de ce grand sorcier, parfois être un garçon lui plaisait, où son assistante personnelle. Être la plus grande sorcière de tous les temps au côté de Grindelwald.

Andromeda, aimait jouer à tout, les rôles les moins importants ou encore les grands sorciers. Andromeda se contentait de ce qu'on lui donnait.

Mais elle défendait Narcissa quand Bellatrix était trop autoritaire, et calmait le jeu, et prenait le rôle de Bellatrix, pour montrer à sa grande sœur que ce n'était pas si terrible si elle n'était pas toute puissante.

Narcissa était allée se réfugier dans la penderie de sa chambre.

Bellatrix la poursuivait pour présenter ses excuses.

"Cissy est-tu là ? demanda Bellatrix en passant sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Narcissa avait le visage baigné de larmes en la relevant pour regardait sa sœur en face.

"Oh Cissy ! Je m'excuse pour avoir été si méchante avec toi." Dit Bellatrix en prenant sa sœur par le bras.

Bellatrix pouvait être méchante avec Narcissa. Et le problème c'est qu'elle ne sent rendait pas compte.

Andromeda était là pour essayer de faire entendre raison à sa sœur.

Narcissa était une petite fille fragile, pour Andromeda, et qui avait besoin d'attention et d'affection.

Andromeda et Narcissa s'entendaient à merveille. Andromeda essayait toujours de faire rire ou d'amuser sa petite sœur qui, dans un endroit comme où elles habitaient, n'était pas un endroit pour une petite fille, comme Narcissa.

Bellatrix pouvait facilement être méchante avec Narcissa. Mais il lui arrivait de vouloir la protéger.

Et là, Bellatrix savait qu'elle avait été méchante. Et elle voulait réparer sa faute.

En prenant sa petite sœur dans ses bras - bien que très maladroitement – et lui faire passer l'envie de pleurer.

En lui proposant des jeux qu'elle aime.

* * *

Druella donnait souvent des leçons à ses enfants.

Elles apprenaient divers sujets, très complets, et d'un niveau assez élevé. Leurs parents voulaient à tout prix leus inculquer une bonne instruction, pour qu'elles aient des notes brillantes en arrivant à Poudlard. Ils voulaient aussi que leurs filles fassent preuve de beaucoup de discernement, elles sont donc « formatées » par leurs parents :

La botanique ainsi que ses plantes tropicales ; les floraux qui poussent dans les landes Ecossaises. Les filles étudiaient les variétés d'algues et d'anémones dans diverses lacs anglais. Les fougères, les écorces d'arbres, et les mousses qui poussent aux pieds des racines.

Dans l'étude des potions, elles étudiaient la propriété des ingrédients qui servait à fabriquer les remèdes médicaux et leur utilité dans les potions.

Les filles apprenaient également les différentes créatures du monde magique et non magique. Les ministères "obligeaient" les parents du monde de la sorcellerie d'apprendre à leurs enfants le monde moldu. C'était une petite loi, mais qui allait progresser aux fils des ans, c'était Albus Dumbledore, lui-même qui avait proposé cette loi. Cygnus s'était résigné en marmonnant des jurons vraiment grossiers sur ces imbéciles de moldus. Elles n'étaient pas encore appliquées par tout le monde.

Narcissa, innocemment, dessinait les différentes créatures dans les livres de gravures qu'elle trouvait dans la bibliothèque familiale.

" Meda, tu as vu ce que j'ai dessiné." S'écriât Narcissa en rentrant dans la chambre de sa sœur.

Andromeda se leva de son bureau en entendant Narcissa rentrer. Elle sourit doucement à la vue devant elle :

"C'est très bien, Cissy." Elle examina attentivement chaque dessin, des centaures, des licornes, il y avait des girafes, des éléphants et même des lions. "Tu as vraiment du talent Cissy." Continua Andromeda, ce qui eut pour effet d'illuminer le sourire de la petite Narcissa, ses yeux brillaient de plaisir.

Narcissa aimait par-dessus tous les licornes. Car ces animaux-là demandaient des soins particuliers. Elles étaient d'une telle tendresse et douceur. Aucun sorcier n'avait pu trouver le moyen pour qu'elles puissent être apaisées par des hommes.

Les licornes n'aiment que l'approche des femmes. Parce que les hommes étaient des brutes, et des goujats. Qui connaissaient que la force. Ils ne connaissaient pas l'amour. Ou très peu.

Le jour où l'homme serait l'égal de la femme, arrivera quand l'homme serait capable de délicatesse et connaitra la gentillesse comme la femme.

La licorne était amour et pureté.

L'histoire faisait aussi partie de leur programme. Elles voyaient les guerres des gobelins, des centaures, et les différents succès de Grindelwald. Et les enfants voyaient tous les plus grands faits de l'histoire qui ont marqué le monde moldu du point de vue des sorciers. Les guerres Romaines, les révolutions, le naufrage du Titanic, l'esclavage des Amérindiens, la Grande Guerre, la seconde guerre mondiale….

Andromeda aimait tous les cours. Elle aimait avoir un sens critique des choses, elle était aussi une personne ambitieuse. Elle voulait tout connaitre. Andromeda Black s'apercevait en grandissant que l'idéologie que ses parents essayaient de lui inculquer, n'était pas la sienne. Mais pour l'instant elle était trop jeune, peut être en grandissant, elle verra mieux les choses…

Cygnus enseigna aussi l'histoire de leur famille.

Les Black étaient une noble et très ancienne famille de sang-pur. Elle se trouvait sur le registre des sang-purs, un registre qui se trouve au ministère. Ses origines remontent jusqu'au XIIIème Siècle. Les différentes familles du Royaume-Uni avait pris ses racines dans la famille Black, ils étaient en quelque sorte reliés à eux, par des cousins éloignés.

Chaque membre de la famille Black étaient représenté sur un arbre généalogique, l'arbre était ensorcelé ce qui faisait qu'à chaque naissance les membres apparaissaient automatiquement, une branche et une étiquette apparaissaient ; il n'y avait aucun sang mêlé, aucun traitre à son sang où sang de bourbe, venait souiller cet arbre. Ou s'il y en avait, ils étaient tous brulés avec le bout d'un mégot de cigarette.

Les Black était une famille riche et fière. Les apparences comptaient plus que tout. Leur devise était "toujours pur". Les hommes de la famille appartenaient aux hautes fonctions du ministère. Ils étaient décriés comme froids et distants. Mais c'était une famille extrêmement loyale les uns-envers-les-autres, tant qu'ils suivaient les règles à la lettre.

A Poudlard, leur maison de prédilection était Serpentard, aucun Black n'était allé dans une autre maison que celle-ci. Ils pensaient que Serdaigle était une maison acceptable cependant. Quant à Gryffondor et Poufsouffle, pour eux c'était de la racaille, où ils grouillaient des traitres à leur sang, il y avait n'importe quel élève.

Gryffondor était une maison où les élèves agissaient toujours sans réfléchir. Ils avaient le cœur sur la main. Quant à Poufsouffle, c'était des blaireaux, c'était la seule maison où les gens ne voulaient pas aller.

Druella appris à ses filles combien il était important d'être un garçon dans la société. La valeur d'un homme, est qu'une femme devait être docile. Elle espère que ses filles allaient donner de nombreux fils à leurs époux respectifs le moment venu.

Bellatrix était fascinée par l'histoire de la famille. Elle admirait son père. Elle savait combien il était déçu de n'avoir que des filles et non un fils.

Bellatrix aimait s'imaginer en garçon. Mais elle ne l'était pas…. Et parfois ça lui plaisait.

Bellatrix jouait à cache-cache dans les rues de Londres avec ses sœurs. Et Andromeda était chargée de compter.

Bellatrix était cachée quand elle rencontra un jeune garçon qui lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait. Il lui dit qu'il s'appelait Éric.

Elle lui répondit et il dit :

"Tu parles bizarrement, toi. Tes de la haute société ?" demanda Éric en riant un peu.

Bellatrix le trouva gentil et voulu jouer avec lui.

Ils jouèrent ensemble à la marelle, quand, Andromeda arriva avec Narcissa qui lui tenait la main.

" Bella, cela fait plusieurs minutes qu'on te cherche, on était inquiète." Informa Andromeda.

Bellatrix répondit qu'elle ne voulait plus jouer. Et présenta son nouvel ami. Mais elle ne voulait pas le partager avec ses sœurs.

" Rentrez à la maison." Déclara soudainement Bellatrix.

Narcissa avait les larmes aux yeux de voir sa grande sœur qui ne voulait plus jouer avec elles. Andromeda fit demi-tour et rentra avec sa sœur.

Bellatrix et Andromeda se ressemblaient beaucoup en apparence. Elles étaient comme des jumelles. Mais ce qui les différencier c'était qu'Andromeda avec les cheveux beaucoup plus clairs et plus soignés que sa sœur ainée et ses yeux étaient accueillant et aimable.

Bellatrix continua de jouer avec Éric. Lorsque soudain Cygnus Black arriva :

" Bellatrix ! Que fais-tu avec ce jeune garçon ?!" Il l'attrapa par le bras et l'emmena avec lui.

"Mais papa…" voulu protester Bellatrix.

"Il n'y a pas de mais, Bellatrix, c'est un moldu tu ne dois pas jouer avec lui. Rentrons."

Cygnus interagi avec sa fille pour lui expliquer pourquoi, il ne fallait pas qu'elle joue avec des moldus.

Ils étaient inférieurs à eux. Ils étaient mal élevés, ils pouvaient être sournois, manipulateurs, insolant, sales. Il y avait une liste infinie de prétextes à les éviter. Surtout ils s'entretuaient pour le plaisir.

Bellatrix ne comprenait pas. Éric était si gentil, peut-être qu'ils n'étaient pas tous comme son père les décrivaient. Mais en voyant son père, si énervé. En le voyant qu'il avait de la déception envers elle, Bellatrix essaya de comprendre.

Les moldus étaient mauvais. Elle sentit qu'il fallait avoir de la haine pour eux. L'idéologie, que ses parents essayaient de lui inculquer fonctionnait.

Bellatrix valait mieux qu'eux. Les conversations de ses parents qu'elle entendait le soir tard, sur Grindelwald et sur un certain Tom Jedusor, qui commençait à se faire connaitre dans le monde des sorciers.

L'intérêt et la curiosité de Bellatrix sur la société comment marchait le système de la sorcellerie commençait à grandir à travers Bellatrix. Elle voulait en savoir plus. Connaitre cette politique qui faisait que les moldus étaient les égos des sorciers tout en se cachant.

Mais l'autre partie, qui voulait que les sorciers soit au pouvoirs, que la magie noire règne en maitre, qu'il n'existe plus aucun moldu n'y né-moldu.

Cygnus finit avec Bellatrix. Quand il aperçue Narcissa, son comportement changea totalement, son visage s'adoucît.

Narcissa courut vers son père, celui-ci s'accroupit pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il lui offrit une pomme.

« Merci papa » dit Narcissa en l'enlaçant.

Cygnus regarda une nouvelle fois Bellatrix et lui lança un nouveau regard d'avertissement.

* * *

Il y avait des rires d'enfants qui traversaient la campagne du Yorkshire alors qu'il y avait le silence un peu plus tôt. Avec les sons des insectes et les animaux qui passaient leur vie quotidienne dans les bois.

Les enfants apprenaient toute sorte de choses dans la nature. Cora s'était donnée pour mission d'apprendre à ses enfants la vie en dehors de leur maison. Le déroulement des saisons, l'élevage des animaux des différentes fermes de leur domaine, les plantations et la récolte des fruits et des légumes. Tout ceci faisait partie de leur programme.

Cora voulait que ses enfants apprennent différentes choses en dehors des danses et des révérences, à la plus grande horreur de Violet, sa belle-mère.

" Votre problème Cora, c'est que vous donnez aux filles une éducation trop américaine. Les gens vont rire d'elles dans l'avenir."

Cora était furieuse et avait répliquée que c'étaient ses enfants. Et qu'elle les éduquerait comme elle l'entendait.

Mary et Edith était allées avec leur mère voire le menuisier et avaient assisté à la construction de leur maison de poupées. Elles regardaient les mains du menuisier travailler chaque morceau de bois, les tailler, les sculpter et peindre la maison. L'odeur du bois taillé s'étendait dans tout l'atelier.

Edith examinait les gros blocs de bois et les humait en fermant les yeux.

« Ça sent bon le bois" dit-elle en s'émerveillant.

Cora était très économe en matière de jouets, elle achetait pour ses filles des jouets qui venaient de chez le menuisier où un magasin de jouets du village. Un cheval à bascule en bois. Elles avaient des petites figurines en bois qui allaient avec la maison.

Elles avaient aussi une dizaine de poupées en porcelaine.

A l'exception de leurs homologues des petites filles anglaises qui possédaient des maisons de poupées miniatures qui venaient des meilleurs fabricants allemands.

Les filles étudiaient la nature à chaque saison. Elles cueillaient des fleurs pour faire différents herbiers.

Sybil aimait se promener dans le jardin et dans les serres pour aider les jardiniers. Un jour elle trouva une feuille comme une étoile à quatre branches.

"Regarde, Edith, j'ai trouvé une feuille rousse, comme tes cheveux." Elle la tournait entre ses doigts à côté des boucles de sa sœur.

"Elle est très jolie » répondit Edith. Elle aimait voir sa sœur aussi émerveillée par les beauté de la nature.

"Je vais la donner à maman." Expliqua Sybil.

Elle alla voir Cora, qui était avec Mary qui était en train de lui expliquer les noms des différents arbres qui peuplaient le domaine.

"Maman, regardez j'ai trouvé cette feuille pour vous. Elle ressemble à un trèfle." Expliqua Sybil en lui tendant la feuille " Ça porte bonheur."

Cora se pencha et prit la feuille « C'est très gentil, merci chérie. »

Le visage de Sybil s'illumina, pour avoir fait plaisir à sa mère.

Le jardin était un véritable terrain de jeux pour les enfants. Mary, Edith et Sybil pouvaient jouer et apprendre la nature, les noms des papillons, comment est faite une chrysalide.

Les escargots, l'évolution des espèces.

Cora leur lisait différents passages des théories de Darwin sur l'évolution. Ça passionnait Sybil et Edith, mais ennuyait grandement Mary.

Mary aimait parcourir le domaine pour voir les agriculteurs, souvent elle aimait donner des petits ordres, quand elle savait les différentes techniques de l'élevage. Souvent elle avait vu son père et le gestionnaire faire.

Ou encore, elle allait voir les palefreniers et les chevaux. Une des juments avait mis bas, d'une jolie petite pouliche. Mary l'adopta aussi tôt et la prénomma, Diamant.

Edith aimait aller à la ferme, donner à manger aux animaux, caresser les porcs où les chiens bergers. Elle trouvait son bonheur parmi les animaux.

Elle aidait les fermiers à nourrir les canards et les poules. Et il lui expliquait comment s'y prendre pour apprivoiser les animaux. Tout d'abord leur parler doucement puis les approcher en douceur, les caresser et créer des liens avec chacune des bêtes.

Des oies attrapaient fermement le pends des robes d'Edith.

* * *

Elles se préparaient à la venue de leurs grand-mère maternelle d'Amérique, Martha.

Cora arrangea la coiffure de Mary, pour qu'elle soit présentable. Tandis qu'Edith se positionna devant le miroir de sa mère, pour s'admirer :

" Sybil, Patrick, venez voir." Appela Edith, elle voulait qu'on la trouve belle. Pour une fois Edith se trouvait belle pour la venue de sa grand-mère. "Maman, est-ce que je suis belle ?"

Sybil et Patrick étaient arrivés.

"Mais oui, tu es belle comme un cœur" Répondit Cora, à sa fille. "Tu vas m'aider à divertir Granny, tu me seras très utile ma chérie." Continua Cora, en embrassant sa fille sur son front.

Le cœur d'Edith se brisa. Être utile, voilà ce qu'elle était pour sa mère.

"C'est moi qui suis la plus belle." Dit Mary jalouse.

Mary était tout le temps admiré de sa mère.

Elles descendirent jusque dans l'allée devant la maison. Tandis que Mary et Edith se disputaient pour savoir qu'elles étaient la plus belle des deux. Patrick se positionna au côté de son père, James et de sa mère, Béatrice.

Sybil tenait un bouquet de fleurs pour le donner à sa grand-mère au moment de son arrivée.

Martha arriva, et embrassa Cora. Puis fit le tour de chacune de ses petites-filles en déclarant des remarques sur combien elles avaient évolué depuis la dernière fois qu'elle les avait vues.

Edith devenait de plus en plus jolie. Ce qui fit fort plaisir à Edith. Mais qui rendit Mary jalouse. Martha prit sa petite fille dans ses bras.

Quant à Sybil, elle avait beaucoup grandi. Et devenait aussi belle que sa mère.

Mary devenait hautaine aux fils des ans. Elle prenait beaucoup de son père, et s'imaginait un jour maîtresse de Downton. Elle aimait faire des balades matinales avec son père à travers leur propriété.

Elle prenait de plus en plus de Violet et de sa tante, Rosamund. Qui la conseillait fortement sur les attitudes à avoir en tant que jeune dame.

Mary admirait beaucoup sa tante, qui depuis la mort de son mari, Marmaduke, elle vivait à Londres, et profitait de la vie de la société aristocrate, des nouvelles modes. Quoi qu'il en soit, Rosamund était un tantinet moderne sur ces point-là.

Cora soupçonnait Violet et Rosamund de retourner sa fille contre elle. De lui dire combien il était mal d'être américain et d'honorer la haute société.

En effet, Mary n'avait pas beaucoup d'égard envers sa mère, la seule chose qu'elle admirait chez Cora c'était d'avoir donnée sa dote pour sauver le domaine.

Mary questionna Martha sur l'Amérique et la société en général. Et se tiens informée sur la santé de sa grand-mère.

Mary déclara subitement :

« Je n'aime pas parler aux Américains ».

« Mary ! » S'exclama Cora, en lui donnant un regard d'avertissement « Ne dit pas des choses pareils. »

« Je suis désolée, mère. Mary n'a certainement pas voulu dire cela. Elle est encore très jeune » Dit Cora à Martha en essayant d'excuser et de comprendre le comportement de sa fille.

« Ce n'ai rien, Cora » Rassura Martha en balayant les excuses de sa fille.

Plus tard dans la journée, Cora et Martha marchèrent ensemble dans les jardins tout en discutant. Au bout d'un moment, elles ne dirent plus un mot et décidèrent de s'assoir sur un banc.

« Je suis vraiment désolée pour le comportement de Mary tout à l'heure » Dit Cora. « Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris, je pense qu'elle est souvent influencée par sa grand-mère. »

« Ce n'est rien, vraiment Cora » Essaya de rassurée Martha. « Mary est encore une enfant, je dois bien admettre qu'elle a du caractère. »

Cora continua de se questionner sur le comportement de sa fille. Elle pencha la tête et se concentra sur ses onglets.

« Mary ne me ressemble pas, plus les années passent et plus elle se détache de moi. Elle est souvent influencée par Robert et Rosamund. Sybil, elle me ressemble de plus en plus. Quant à Edith, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle va devenir. »

Martha réfléchit aux paroles de sa fille et déclara qu'elle pense que Mary malgré tous ses airs hautains et son snobisme, elle ressemblait à une jeune fille moderne. Mais il était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas pris de leur côté.

Quant à Sybil et Edith, elles tenaient beaucoup plus de Martha.

Sybil était une petite fille rebelle et malicieuse, qui apportait du modernisme à la famille.

Quant à Edith, elle savait qu'elle apporterait bien des surprises. Elle était très complexe comme petite fille. Martha savait qu'Edith ne savait jamais comment se comporter avec les autres. Elle devait réussir à trouver sa place.

* * *

Bellatrix avait appris la leçon de son père.

Quand elle avait revu le jeune garçon, elle l'avait menacé, en disant qu'elle ne jouait pas avec un moldu. Ce dernier avait eu tellement peur qu'il n'en parlât pas à ses parents.

Du moins un membre du ministère était venu donner un avertissement sur le code secret de la magie. Et il avait dû oubliette, Éric.

Et il avait sermonné Cygnus pour qu'il surveille sa fille.

Entre temps, Bellatrix était rentrée à Poudlard et était répartie à Serpentard à la plus grande fierté de ses parents. Elle était rapidement devenue une brillante élève.

Elle s'était faite un petit groupe d'amis, ou plus tôt d'admirateurs, qu'elle manipulait à sa guise.

Bellatrix faisait la fierté de sa maison. Elle avait de l'ambition, devenir un jour une puissante sorcière.

Elle continuait à écouter les conversations de ses parents, quand elle rentrait pour les vacances. Elle voulait devenir une personne importante basée sur la conception de la sorcellerie.

Les sœurs Black étaient des aristocrates et dans ce sens, elles devaient apprendre à se conduire comme il convient.

Ce n'était pas si différent des leçons que leurs parents leur enseignaient. Sauf, en ce qui concernait, de comment savoir bien se tenir en sociétés. Garder toujours le dos bien droit. L'apprentissage de la danse.

Connaitre les différentes familles de sang-pur. Bellatrix, Andromeda et Narcissa devaient aussi apprendre à ne pas parler aux personnes qui ne sont pas du même milieu qu'elles.

Apprendre à se servir des différents couverts. Apprendre à faire des phrases toute faite.

Savoir éviter certaines personnes. Et apprendre à devenir une bonne maîtresse de maison.

Narcissa apprenait toute ces règles avec une innocente naïveté. Depuis sa naissance, Narcissa avait été élevée dans du coton. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un qui prenait les décisions pour elle.

Narcissa était une petite fille qui apprenait toujours ses leçons. Ses gestes était d'une telle grâce et d'un tel naturel, qu'on aurait dit qu'elle était née avec ce naturel-là.

Andromeda n'aimait pas les leçons de maintien et de savoir-vivre. Petite, elle ne se posait pas de questions. C'était son style de vie, c'était naturel, pour elle, cette éducation. Maintenant qu'elle était plus âgée, elle savait ce que représentait ces cours. Une idéologie, qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Un genre de vie qu'elle n'aimait pas.

Bellatrix aimait ces cours. Ça la rendait fière de savoir toutes ces choses que seule une aristocrate pouvait connaitre. Cela la rendait dotant plus supérieure. Car elle connaissait parfaitement le but de tout ceci. L'idéologie de la famille, la rendait fière. Petite, Bellatrix était naïve maintenant elle était une manipulatrice.

Bellatrix était tout le contraire de sa sœur, Narcissa. Bellatrix était aussi calculatrice que Narcissa était naïve.

* * *

Les sœurs Crawley étaient élevées de part une éducation Victorienne pure. Leur père et leur grand-mère ne souhaitèrent pas qu'elles étudient dans un pensionnat pour jeunes-filles de bonnes familles. Qui les jugea trop contemporain et pas assez protégées pour la vie qu'ils souhaitaient donner aux filles.

Les filles étaient élevées par des nounous, puis ensuite par des gouvernantes. Mais certaines d'entre-elles ne restèrent pas longtemps.

L'une d'entre-elles s'appelait Fräulein Kelder, qui appartenait à la haute bourgeoisie et qui était Allemande.

Le matin, les filles allaient faire leurs prières dans la petite Chapelle familiale avec le reste de la famille.

Ensuite elles allèrent pratiquer des activités physiques. Tel que la natation pendant l'été, le tennis, où les longues promenades matinales.

Edith était une excellente sportive et elle aimait plus que tout les pratiquer. Mary n'aimait pas vraiment, elle disait souvent qu'une promenade lui convenait grandement, ainsi qu'une balade en cheval.

Sybil aimait les matchs de cricket que Downton organisait avec le village. Mais on lui disait tout le temps que ce n'était pas pour une jeune dame.

Les gouvernantes enseignaient la méthode des trois R comme il était courant dans les pensionnats victoriens ; c'est-à-dire : la lecture, l'écriture et le calcul.

Les filles apprenaient également à se tenir bien droit avec deux livres qui tenaient en équilibres sur leur tête.

Elles avaient aussi des cours de diction de savoir vivre et de savoir-être. En se promenant, elles devaient apprendre à entretenir une conversation, à changer de sujet. Apprendre à s'exprimer même pour les plus asociales personnes, comme Edith.

Elles apprenaient également à jouer du piano, à danser.

Les travaux d'éguilles qui étaient un art de dame tel que le crochet, les canevas, et la broderie.

Cora avait fait également appel à un précepteur Français, Pierre Sullivan. Elle voulait que ses filles puissent bénéficier de la meilleure instruction possible. Cela avait été un grand désespoir pour Cora qu'elles n'aillent pas dans un pensionnat pour étudier.

Avec un précepteur, elle espérait que cela compenserait, le fait que les enfants restèrent à la maison.

Mary, Edith et Sybil s'entendaient très bien avec leur précepteur, qui leur faisait étudier, l'histoire, les langues, la géographie un peu de science naturelle et du latin.

Les filles organisaient des pièces de théâtre pour les domestiques à l'approche de noël, avec des pièces de Molière comme le Bourgois Gentilhomme et le malade imaginaire.

Mary aimait tout ce qui concernait la mode, elle souhaitait devenir une bonne maîtresse de maison. Malgré tout cela, Mary était une rebelle et voulait montrer qu'elle était tout aussi capable de sauver Downton Abbey, et de subvenir au besoin du domaine.

Elle apprenait ses leçons. Mais tout ceci l'ennuyait, elle aimait le Français et l'Italien qu'elle parlait parfaitement et aimait les balades dans les Landes en compagnie de son cheval Diamant.

Elle possédait une voix magnifique ce qui lui permettait de chanter régulièrement.

Edith était une érudite, elle aimait lire, apprendre. Elle se sentait seule au monde, ne savait pas sur quel pied danser. Elle parlait le Français et l'allemand avec exactitude, même si elle rencontrait des difficultés avec le Français.

Elle connaissais l'histoire Anglaise sur le bout des doigts.

Elle lisait Victor Hugo, Edith avait un faible pour les misérables, mais son roman préféré restait Notre Dame de Paris. Pierre notait les mots dans les marges des romans qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Sa grand-mère lui avait envoyée la version américaine du magicien d'Oz sortie en 1900.

Comment peut-on parler de tasse de thé ou de réception quand on peut parler de politiques ? Sybil n'aimait pas les leçons de maintien, elle aimait parler de politique évoquer tout ce qui touchait le monde. Elle ne se sentait l'égale de personne quand elle se trouvait dans un salon. Sybil préférait discuter avec son précepteur. Lui confier toute ses peines. Plus tard elle parlera avec Tom Branson, son nouvel ami et son égal, qui était le chauffeur de la famille.

Elle cachait des journaux de politique de son père qu'elle avait réussi à récupérer et qu'elle cachait consciencieusement sous son matelas.

Elle avait du mal avec le Français, mais réussissait parfaitement avec le latin.

Pierre Sullivan et Fräulein Kelder avait écrit leurs mémoires à la suite de leur travail chez des familles aristocrates. Voici quelques extraits :

_**Souvenir de Margaret Kelder, gouvernante à Downton Abbey en 1903-1907 écrit en 1923 :**_

_Je me souviens parfaitement des sœurs Crawley : elles étaient toutes les trois bien différentes._

_Mary était une jeune fille élégante, elle était la plus belle des enfants. Elle savait comment bien se comporter. Et très intelligente._

_Elle savait parfaitement gérer ses émotions, c'était une parfaite dame. Et elle était promise à être une excellente maîtresse de maison._

_Edith, malgré sa grande beauté, n'était pas aussi belle que sa sœur ainée. Elle était très maladroite. Je me demandais ce qu'il allait lui arrivée dans l'avenir. Elle cachait un très grand cœur et une grande générosité. _

_Elle était maladroite en danse, mais parler parfaitement aux vieilles dames et était capable de tenir une très bonne compagnie. _

_Si elle n'était pas née dans l'aristocratie, elle aurait fait une très bonne dame de compagnie._

_Sybil, bien qu'elle fût une enfant rebelle et turbulente, j'avais bien du mal à la faire tenir en place._

_Elle était d'une grande beauté, et malgré tous les défauts que je pouvais lui trouver, ses airs de grâce cachaient très bien cela. _

_Elle faisait une dame remarquable bien plus que sa sœur ainée. Bien que, je pensais au fils des ans, que sa place n'était pas dans des salons. _

_**Souvenir de Pierre Sullivan à Genève, Précepteur, souvenir des années 1900, écrit en 1928 : **_

_Durant mes années de service dans la famille du comte de Grantham, j'ai côtoyé très personnellement les sœurs Crawley. J'étais leur précepteur et en tant que tel, j'ai pu les appeler par leur prénom, sans le titre._

_Chacune d'elles avaient une personnalité bien distincte. J'étais également persuadé que si elles étaient nées en tant que garçons. Ou si elles avaient été dans un monde où les femmes avaient les mêmes droits que les hommes elles auraient fait des merveilles dans ce monde._

_Mary était d'une forte personnalité. Je pense qu'elle aurait fait une très bonne gestionnaire, patronne ou chef. _

_Elle souhaitée plus que tout devenir maîtresse de Downton. Elle trouvait injuste que c'était son cousin qui hériterait et non elle._

_Malgré ses airs égoïstes, sûre d'elle, et cruelle envers sa sœur du milieu. Elle était très sensible et peu sûre d'elle et extrêmement loyale envers les personnes qui connaissaient sa véritable personnalité. _

_Sybil était l'enfant rebelle de la famille, elle me racontée tous les journaux politiques qu'elle lisait. _

_Je lui disais sens cesse de faire attention à ce qu'elle disait et de ne pas être prise. Je sentais qu'elle n'était pas vraiment à sa place à Downton._

_Dans le futur, quand j'appris qu'elle avait quitté sa famille pour vivre une vie simple, je savais que mon analyse sur elle s'était révélée exacte._

_Edith, en revanche, était l'enfant qui m'avais le plus touché, pour moi, elle était la plus belle des enfants. Elle était très effacée, très discrète, elle faisait beaucoup de promenades dans le domaine. Parfois elle me demandait de l'accompagnée._

_C'était une jeune fille très intelligente, elle possédait un cerveau remarquablement rapide, elle avait de grande compétence de raisonnement et d'initiative._

_Durant l'une de ces promenades : Edith s'était confiée à moi :_

_Son amour pour Patrick combien elle voulait devenir la prochaine comtesse de Grantham._

_Mais un autre de ses rêves secrets me surprit :_

_Elle rêvait de partir loin de Downton, d'être enfin elle-même, avoir un mari aimant qui l'aime pour elle et non son titre ou sa dote. Elle souhaitait habiter un grand cottage près des côtés des Cornouailles._

_Habiter avec ses animaux, des chiens des chats et des lapins. Être enfin heureuse avec sa propre famille et ses nombreux livres._

_Edith avait dit tout cela, son regard perdu au loin, et un air de lassitude flagrant dans son regard. Elle s'était alors tournée vers moi et dit :_

_« Vous n'en parlerez à personne n'est-ce pas monsieur ? Je ne supporterais pas leur regard.»_

_Je lui avais répondu qu'elle pouvait compter sur ma discrétion et mon amitié._

* * *

Edith avait encore ratée un pas de danse pour le quadrille. Et Mary s'était moquée d'elle.

Elle pleurait à chaude larmes, elle se sentais tellement incomprise alors qu'elle courait dans les couloirs dans l'aile des chambres en espérant y trouver quelqu'un.

Elle rentra dans la chambre de sa mère. Elle espère que cette dernière n'y soit pas. En voyant Sarah O'Brien, la femme de chambre nouvellement employée par sa mère, elle se jeta dans ses bras.

Sarah s'assit sur le banc au pied du lit et essaya de calmer la jeune fille.

Edith aimait beaucoup O'Brien, qui la consolait à chaque fois qu'elle pouvait.

Sybil était la mascotte de tous les domestique, tandis que Mary était la préférée de Carson. Edith avait bien le droit d'avoir une confidente, avait pensé Sarah.

Edith demanda où était sa mère, elle ne voulait pas que Cora la voie pleurer. Sarah répondit qu'elle était partie à Ripon. Sarah savait très bien qu'Edith ne voulait pas voir sa mère, elle lui cachait toujours ses peines et ses angoisses et d'un autre côté, Cora était très maladroite avec sa fille.

Edith se calma peu à peu. La main de Sarah glissa à travers les boucles d'Edith dans un geste apaisant.

« O'Brien est-ce qu'on pourrait aller se promener à travers le domaine ? Vous savez pour notre secret ». Demanda Edith

Sarah hésitait, mais aujourd'hui c'était sa demi-journée de congé.

Edith et Sarah avaient beaucoup de secrets entre-elles, un jour lors de leur sortie, Sarah avait emmené Edith au zoo, rien qu'elle. Edith avait été si heureuse d'avoir été privilégiée.

A leur retour, elles s'étaient serrées la main et avait juré de ne parler à personne de leurs petites excusions.

Le secret qu'elles partageaient maintenant, était un gros secret, pendant que Sarah était au village, elle conduisait Edith à une ferme où Edith avait une amie : Apolline.

Finalement Sarah accepta de conduire Edith, pour au moins lui faire changer les idées.

Sarah se prépara et Edith alla mettre son chapeau.

Sybil était adorée de tous les domestiques, tandis que Mary avait pour amie une jeune fille du village, Anna qui avait treize ans, qui habitait vers le sud de l'Angleterre mais qui était venue s'installer chez une grande tante pour trouver du travail.

Elle n'allait pas tarder à venir à Downton pour y travailler.

Et Mary avait Carson. Edith pouvait donc avoir une amie. Elles s'étaient rencontrées lors du concours de la plus belle rose au village.

Apolline avait les cheveux bouclés d'un blond comme les pétales d'une rose blanche, elle portait un bonnet pour éviter de se les salir. Elle n'allait à l'école que très rarement, il fallait qu'elle aide à la ferme.

Ce jour-là, c'était le jour où elle n'allait pas à l'école. Le sourire d'Apolline, s'éclaircit quand elle vit son amie, Edith.

Elle essaya par tous les moyens de retirer la mélancolie d'Edith. Elles jouèrent ensemble. Edith aida à nourrir les poules.

Elles faisaient des balades dans les landes, en se liant les bras.

Sarah se souvenait parfaitement de ces moments-là, et racontât dans ses souvenir l'amitié d'Edith et d'Apolline.

_**Souvenir de Sarah O'Brien, femme de chambre, souvenir de 1905, écrit en Angleterre 1929**_

_Lady Edith, était une jeune fille douce, timide. Comparée à ses autres enfants, Cora avait du mal à créer un lien avec Edith. Elles étaient éloignées l'une de l'autre._

_(….) Je me souviens parfaitement de la petite paysanne, Apolline. Lady Edith et elle jouaient ensemble, c'étaient leur grand secret cette amitié. _

_Elles partageaient tout, cette amitié avait appris à Lady Edith à partager, à être respectueuse des domestiques. Edith partageait une de ses poupées. _

_Elle aidait aussi Apolline dans ses devoirs d'école. Je crois que si Lady Edith et cette enfant ne s'étaient pas rencontrées. Apolline n'aurait pas la vie qu'elle a eu en présence de Lady Edith._

_(…) Quand Apolline est partie dans la ville pour travailler dans une usine, cette nouvelle avait dévastée le cœur de Lady Edith._

* * *

Andromeda Black avait été répartie à Serpentard comme son ainée. Elle s'était vite sentie submergée par la réussite de sa sœur et sa célébrité chez les Serpentard.

Andromeda fit de son mieux pour bien travailler ses cours. Elle était une élève brillante, comme sa sœur. Mais elle savait qu'on la comparait toujours à Bellatrix.

Un jour, Andromeda fut convoquée chez le directeur. Albus Dumbledore et son directeur de maison, Horace Slughorn.

Cet entretien avait pour but de rendre Andromeda plus sûre d'elle et de connaitre son caractère.

Andromeda se posait beaucoup de questions, pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi ne faisait-il pas la même chose avec d'autres élèves ? La réponse était simple c'était Dumbledore et il était un vrai mystère autour de lui.

Albus et Horace voulaient qu'Andromeda se sente mieux, plus sure d'elle. Et qu'elle ne soit plus dans l'ombre de sa sœur. C'était important pour son avenir qu'elle prenne son indépendance.

Horace Slughorn voulait qu'elle sache qu'il y avait toujours une épaule sur laquelle Andromeda pouvait s'appuyer si elle avait besoin de quoi que ce soit. Il était son directeur de maison et elle pouvait se confier à lui.

Il fallait aussi qu'elle se trouve des amies, elle était une jeune fille intelligente, gentille. Elle avait les capacités pour réussir.

Après l'entretien Andromeda, se senti beaucoup mieux. Plus confiance en elle-même. Et elle savait qu'elle n'était plus seule.

Il y avait toujours quelqu'un sur qui conter.

Dans une famille d'aristocrate, les enfants avaient chacun un ami avec qui jouer, dans ce genre d'amitié, il arrivait aux familles de conclure des arrangements pour que leurs enfants respectifs soit un jour uni par les liens du mariage.

Ce type d'accord, arrangeait les familles qui pouvaient se lier les uns des autres.

Pour les sœurs Black, Bellatrix et Andromeda avaient Rodolfus et son frère Rabastan Lestrange pour amis. Et Narcissa s'était liée d'amitié avec Lucius Malefoy.

Andromeda n'aimait pas Rabastan. A Poudlard, elle s'était liée d'amitié avec Ted Tonks qui était un Poufsouffle. Mais c'était un né-moldu.

Mais peu importait pour Andromeda, elle l'appréciait à sa juste valeur, c'était ça le plus important.

Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, Bellatrix ne devait pas apprendre cette amitié encore moins ses parents qui seraient furieux et la renieraient très certainement.

Narcissa appréciait Lucius. Elle aimait ses beaux yeux gris. Il était toujours gentil avec elle, sa voix basse et calculée qui plaisait tant à la petite Narcissa.

Elle était sous le charme de Lucius avec sa naïveté et son innocence, Andromeda regardait sa petite sœur endormit par ses belles paroles.

Andromeda était inquiète de combien Narcissa était influençable. Elle voulait lui dire d'être prudente, qu'elle était si jeune.

Un jour, elle allait rencontrer quelqu'un qu'elle aimerait vraiment. Et elle sera plus mature et plus expérimentée dans le domaine de l'amour.

* * *

Edith aimait Patrick. Il venait souvent avec son père à Downton. Il la faisait rire. Ils jouaient souvent ensemble.

Edith l'avait d'abord aimé comme un cousin et elle l'avait ensuite aimé d'amour. L'aimer avec un grand A. Mais Patrick devait épouser Mary un jour. C'était comme ça.

Mary n'aimait pas Patrick, mais c'était le seul moyen pour elle de devenir comtesse de Grantham un jour.

Edith ne savait pas s'il l'aimait. Un jour à noël Sybil, âgée de sept ans, avait pris une branche de gui et l'avait suspendu au-dessus des têtes de Patrick et Edith qui étaient assis dans le petit salon.

Patrick avait embrassé sa cousine, tout près de ses lèvres, Edith était devenue rouge. Sybil avait ri aux éclats :

« Embrassez-vous les amoureux ! »

Sybil s'avait ce qu'éprouvait Edith pour leur cousin. Et elle compatit vraiment.

Patrick préférait jouer avec ses cousines Edith et Sybil. Mais il devait passer du temps avec Mary.

Quand elle était arrivée dans la pièce après le baiser, Mary avait eu un regard noir. En voyant sa cousine, Patrick partit en sa direction.

Mary avait alors eu un sourire victorieux. Qu'elle ne manqua pas de lancer dans la direction d'Edith qui était déçue que Patrick la laisse à sa place.

Patrick et son père ont été déclarés morts lors du naufrage du Titanic, quelques années après, elle croyait alors, le revoir.

P comme Patrick ou comme Peter, se demanda Edith.

Le Major Gordon et elle était devenue de très bon ami. Edith le défendait au sein de sa famille. Ils disaient tous que c'était un menteur, un usurpateur.

Mais Gordon lui avait raconté des souvenirs que seul le vrai Patrick pouvait connaitre. Et il lui avait dit que Patrick l'avait aimée. Ces mots l'avaient tellement apaisée, tellement touchée.

Et si ce n'était pas Patrick alors c'était Peter, son ami.

S'il lui avait raconté tous ces souvenirs, c'était pour Patrick. Patrick avait raconté à son ami, tous ses souvenirs d'enfance. Et donc ce n'était pas forcément mauvais.

Il n'était pas un menteur, plus qu'il était l'ami de Patrick.

_**Souvenir de Sarah O'Brien, femme de chambre, souvenir de Novembre 1918, écrit en Angleterre en 1929 :**_

_On ne parlait pas du Major Gordon dans la salle des serviteurs. Mais Cora m'en avait parlé. J'avais trouvé cela tellement horrible ce qu'il avait fait. Se faire passer pour l'héritier du titre de Grantham. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce que j'avais moi-même, qui me rongeait à chaque heure de la journée. _

_Lady Edith était persuadée que c'était son Cousin, Monsieur Patrick, elle errait comme une âme en peine. Je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi détruite._

* * *

Le mal de dos, aux reins et dans bas ventre, lui faisait souffrir. Sybil, du haut de ses douze ans, se demandait si elle n'était pas malade ou pire si elle n'allait pas mourir.

Sybil pleurait en allant voir sa mère, plusieurs jours après, du sang coulait depuis trois jours à présent.

Cora lui sourit et la rassurât, qu'elle était devenue une femme maintenant. Les pleurs de Sybil avaient alerté, Mary et Edith qui étaient venues dans la chambre de leur mère.

Cora expliqua à sa fille ce qu'était ces saignements. Elle demanda à une servante de mettre à Sybil une bande de tissu de lin avec une ceinture sanitaire.

Sybil se sentait apaisée avec le réconfort de sa mère. Mary entrainât ses sœurs dans sa chambre pour se confier plus en détail sur leurs menstruations mensuelles. Comme quand elles étaient petites et qu'elles s'entendaient si bien, se racontaient leurs petits secrets, leurs chagrins et leurs joies.

Edith se sentait chagrinée et jalouse de l'attention de leur mère envers Mary et Sybil. Lors de ses premiers saignements, elle avait été tellement sous le choc et la crainte d'être gravement malade, qu'Edith n'en avait parlé à personne. Elle était allée voir O'Brien pour se confier, elle avait alors rassurée et lui expliquait ce qui lui arrivait, les changements qu'opérait son corps.

Cora avait appris ce qui était arrivé à sa fille, et elle l'avait fait venir dans sa chambre. Cora lui avait alors sourit et elle posa une main douce sur la joue de sa fille en lui disant « Félicitation, tu es devenue une femme ».

Mary, en revanche avait était prise en charge tout de suite par sa gouvernante et sa nounou. Cora lui avait expliquée, tout ce qu'il y avait besoin de savoir sur le sujet.

Les trois sœurs discutaient, Mary en tant qu'ainée rassurait et cajolait sa petite sœur. Et à la grande surprise d'Edith, Mary avait été si gentille et bienveillante envers Edith.

* * *

Narcissa pleura et appela sa mère, en voyant le sang sur son drap. Elle avait mal dans le bas ventre et dans le bas du dos. Heureusement qu'elle était à la maison et pas à Poudlard.

Druella appela un elfe de maison pour qu'il l'aide à la changer et Druella expliqua à sa fille ce qu'elle avait.

Narcissa avait tellement peur d'être malade qu'elle s'était sentie soulagée par toutes les révélations de sa mère sur une partie de sa féminité. Mais également sous le choc par les secrets que son corps cachait.

Andromeda avait été à Poudlard quand ses saignements étaient arrivés pour la première fois. Elle croyait qu'elle allait mourir, qu'elle était gravement malade, ou pire qu'elle s'était blessée et que les écoulements de sang ne s'arrêtaient pas, la blessure était encore plus grave.

Mais l'infirmière qui était, la toute jeune Mme Pomfresh à l'école, lui avait expliquée, rassurée sur tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir.

Andromeda était consternée qu'on cachait à des petites filles ce que le corps subissait à l'adolescence, c'était tellement important qu'elles devaient être prévenue, rassurées par une telle transformation.

Bellatrix en apprenant ce qui était arrivé à sa petite sœur, la pris à part et lui demanda si elle avait besoin de quelque chose. Bellatrix lui dit aussi que si elle avait besoin de quoi que ce soit, des serviettes hygiéniques par exemple elle n'hésitait pas à aller la voir.

Andromeda était tellement triste que Bellatrix ne vienne pas là voir, ne soit pas aussi gentille avec elle, qu'elle l'était lorsqu'elles étaient enfants.

* * *

Bellatrix fut appelée par ses parents dans le salon, ils voulaient lui présenter une personne très importante.

Cygnus et Druella admiraient beaucoup Tom Jedusor, pour son idéologie et ses idées sur le sang pur.

Quand Bellatrix arriva au salon et ses yeux se posa sur Jedusor, son cœur s'arrêta momentanément de battre.

Il était beau avec des yeux magnifiques, un regard pressant qui donnait l'impression qu'il connaissait toutes nos faiblesses.

Jedusor, questionna Bellatrix, il était très intéressé par cette jeune fille, d'une puissance magique très forte.

Elle souhaitait être à son service pour pouvoir donner toute sa force à l'idée réformatrice du mouvement.

Le nom que Tom Jedusor s'était donné, était un nom qui faisait tellement peur, un nom si horrible, il avait déformé toutes les lettres de ses noms pour faire un nom Français qui donner la mort Voldemort.

Voldemort, encouragea Bellatrix a le rejoindre. Cygnus était tellement fière de sa fille. Et il l'encouragea également à se marier avec Rodolfus Lestrange qui était également l'un de ses partisans.

Bellatrix était tellement subjuguée par cette rencontre, c'était une si belle occasion de montrer sa puissance, son pouvoir.

Voldemort était un homme qui n'accepte pas les faiblesses, il haïssait plus que tout l'amour. Et Bellatrix en faisait partie de ses gens qui se donnait à cette faiblesse.

Bellatrix rentra dans la chambre d'Andromeda.

« Meda, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. J'ai rencontré cet homme, ce Tom Jedusor. Que Père et mère parlaient sans arrêt. »

Bellatrix lui raconta tout ce qu'il lui avait dit avec le moindre détail. Elle avait une telle passion dans sa voix, et il y avait cette lueur dans ses yeux qu'Andromeda ne reconnut pas.

C'était une lueur, on aurait presque dit romantique. Mais pas romantique dans les plus beaux sens du terme. Mais de l'amour néfaste avec une influence mauvaise.

Andromeda ne dit rien et Bellatrix s'en aperçue et lui demanda ce qu'il n'allait pas. Ce que sa sœur répondit qu'il n'y avait rien.

Bellatrix quitta sa chambre, après qu'Andromeda lui ait dit qu'elle semblait si enthousiaste. Elle ne voulait pas vexer sa sœur, alors elle choisit ses mots consciencieusement.

Ce que Bellatrix trouva satisfaisant.

* * *

Mary était de plus en plus belle à travers les années tout en grandissant. Beaucoup de garçons lui tournaient autour. Et elle aimait plaire. Elle aimait être le centre de l'attention.

Elle ne se rendait pas compte que dans un monde d'hommes, elle pouvait avoir des ennuis face à cette exubérante jeunesse et à sa beauté.

Elle n'aimait pas Patrick son cousin, mais elle aimait ce qu'il représentait pour Downton si elle l'épousait, elle deviendrait la chatelaine du comté. Mais malheureusement il mourut dans un naufrage.

Elle rencontra quelques semaines plus tard son cousin, Matthew, le prochain comte de Downton. Elle ne l'aimait pas, il était de la classe moyen bourgeoise. Il n'était pas fait pour devenir le maitre d'un domaine aussi vaste.

Elle trouvait la situation tellement détestable, tellement ironique.

Un jour, lors d'une partie de chasse organisée à Downton. Mary rencontra Kemal Pamuk un gentleman Turc.

Il était si gentil avec elle. Et Mary le considérait comme courtois et très bien éduqué.

Mais le soir, alors qu'elle était dans son lit en train de lire, Pamuk rentra dans sa chambre.

Elle était choquée par cette intrusion, elle prit son couvre lit pour cacher son corps.

Il avait déjà essayé de l'embrasser de lui faire des avances pour le moins scandaleuses devant des oreilles indiscrètes.

Mary lui dit qu'il était fou. Ce que Pamuk répondit qu'il était empreint de la plus grande folie à son égard s'il ne pouvait pas l'avoir maintenant.

Elle lui dit qu'elle pouvait crier, appeler ses serviteurs. Ce qu'il répondit, qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Comment expliquerait-elle qu'il était dans sa chambre.

Sa réputation sera ruinée et son honneur. Elle qui avait flirté avec lui toute la soirée. Jamais personne ne la croirait, c'était sa parole contre la sienne.

Et Pamuk pouvait très bien mentir en disant qu'elle l'avait invité. Et que Mary l'avait encouragé. Comment un homme de bonne famille serait capable sinon de faire quelque chose de si scandaleux.

Les femmes encourageaient les hommes avec la luxure.

Pamuk embrassa Mary. Elle lui disait non qu'il ne fallait pas ça, que c'était interdit. Il lui fit alors des promesses, l'encouragea à aller plus loin.

Elle était prisonnière sous son corps, et il continuait à l'embrasser.

Mary le trouvait beau, le trouvait séduisant et elle avait en quelque sorte une attirance pour lui. Peut-être était-elle tentée par le désir, les plaisirs de la chair. Si elle lui donnait ce qu'il voulait, il la laisserait tranquille.

Plusieurs heures plus tard Pamuk était mort.

Mary avait dû réveiller Anna puis sa mère. Cora lui avait demandé s'il avait essayé d'abuser d'elle.

Elle était tellement détruite qu'elle dit non. Personne ne devait savoir.

Elles ramèneraient le corps dans la chambre.

Plusieurs jours plus tard, Cora informa Mary des risques de grossesse. C'était une conversation qu'elle tenait à avoir avec sa fille. C'était un sujet extrêmement grave à aborder.

Mary connaissait en quelque sorte les risques. Un jour avec Edith, elles avaient trouvé des livres dans la bibliothèque privée de leur père, des livres érotiques qu'elles savaient que certains autres à Londres, dans des magasins plus que douteux vendaient.

Mary avait soupçonné sa mère, de laisser délibérément des objets à sa disposition. Pour ses filles pouvaient avoir besoin d'être éduquées sur des choses qui pourraient les aider plus tard dans la vie.

Comme Martha l'avait fait pour Cora avant son mariage.

Mary était différente depuis la mort de Pamuk, plus sensible, plus fragile. Elle c'était, même, rapprochée de son cousin Matthew. Et ils avaient commencé à lier des liens d'amitié.

Matthew avait proposé son aide si elle avait besoin de quoi que ce soit pour son deuil. Mary était si reconnaissante.

Petit à petit Mary commencé lentement à tomber amoureuse de Matthew.

* * *

La guerre était arrivée, l'annonce avait été faite durant la Garden-Party.

Plusieurs semaines plus tard, Edith arpentait la galerie où était exposés les différents portraits familiaux.

Edith réfléchissait à l'avenir, ce qu'elle était censée faire, maintenant qu'il y avait une guerre. La rumeur disait qu'elle serait finie avant noël. Mais Edith en doutait, et même si la guerre finissait au moment voulu les choses ne seraient plus jamais comme avant.

Elle regardait les tableaux qui ornaient les murs qui supposaient montrer des familles heureuses et parfaites Sur les portraits, on pouvait voir des pères jouant avec leurs enfants, ceux-ci ressemblant à des poupées de porcelaines avec leurs traits finement ciselés.

Edith se demandait comment pouvait-on créer l'illusion de la famille heureuse et parfaite : des parents s'occupent bien de leurs enfants. C'était peint sur des tableaux, photographier sur des photos. Mais ce n'était pas forcément la vérité.

Avec Edith, ses parents ne s'occupaient pas vraiment d'elle, pas vraiment. Edith savait qu'elle était moins importante que Mary ou Sybil.

Sur un des tableaux, Edith pouvait apercevoir sa grand-mère, Violet, quand elle était jeune avec quatre enfants, Robert qui se trouvait dans les bras de sa mère, et Rosamund qui posait à coté, il y avait deux autres enfants qu'Edith ne reconnut pas. Il s'agissait de Joseph et le petit bébé Sophie, qui posait dans le berceau, elle avait une robe blanche avec un petit bonnet en laine. Ils étaient tous les deux morts pendant l'enfance.

Joseph à l'âge de sept ans et Sophie à moins d'un an.

Edith, observa un autre tableau où se trouvait sa mère vêtue d'une robe de thé blanc crème, Edith se trouvait à ses côtés en l'enlaçant, son regard plein d'affection, elle était vêtue d'une robe rouge et avait cinq ans. Sybil avait à peine un an, et était sur les genoux de sa mère, vêtue d'une robe blanche avec un bonnet.

Mary se trouvait à côté et pointait du doigt sa plus jeune sœur avec une grande fierté. Edith observa combien sa sœur avait un regard fier et noble.

Edith se rendit alors compte combien Mary était narcissique. Sur chaque peinture ou photographie d'elle, enfant, Mary observait l'objectif du regard, d'un regard fier et plein de prétention.

La guerre changea beaucoup de choses, Edith s'était sentie grandir les semaines passées après l'annonce de guerre. Elle se posait beaucoup de questions sur l'avenir.

L'idée d'apprendre à conduire lui passait de plus en plus dans l'esprit. Elle voulait effectuer quelque chose de sa vie.

Maintenant qu'elle avait perdu une autre personne chère à son cœur : Sir Anthony Strallan.

Il voulait partir. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait en apprenant ce qu'Edith avait dit, comment avait-il pu être aussi naïf, comment avait-il pu croire qu'elle pouvait l'aimer. Il voulait la détester mais pourtant il ne l'a pas fait. Alors, Anthony s'est échappé, ignorant les tentatives d'Edith pour l'inciter à rester.

Edith voulait aussi aider dans le domaine. Pourquoi pas dans l'agriculture, ce serait parfait. Tout ce qui touchait au travaux agricoles, fermes et élevages l'intéressait. C'était grâce à Sir Anthony, qu'elle le devait, il lui avait prêté des livres, lui avait parlé des machines agricoles qu'il possédait, le rendement de son domaine.

Toute ces choses avaient de la valeur pour Edith.

Mais, il y avait une chose qu'elle devait faire avant de réaliser ses projets. Elle devait parler avec sa sœur, c'était important, elles n'étaient plus des enfants. Il était temps que leurs querelles se terminent.

Edith rentra dans la chambre de Mary après qu'elle lui ait dit qu'elle pouvait rentrer.

« Mary, il faut que nous parlions c'est très important. »

Mary releva la tête, étonnée mais aussi fâchée par cette demande.

« Parler de quoi ? Nous nous sommes tout dit, il me semble. »

Edith soupira, c'était plus dur que ce qu'elle pensait. Edith lui dit combien elle était désolée de la manière dont elle s'était comportée, d'avoir mis la réputation de Mary en danger. Qu'elle voulait réparer ses erreurs, qu'elle souhaitait être amie avec sa sœur. Qu'il fût temps de mettre leurs différents de coté car c'était la guerre et qu'elles devaient s'entraider.

Mary réfléchissant un bon moment en fixant sa sœur, droit dans les yeux, pour apercevoir une lueur d'honnêteté dans son regard. Et finalement accepta le compromis d'Edith.

De son coté, Sybil, voulait-elle aussi faire quelque chose pour l'effort de guerre. Elle n'avait pas encore trouvé. Mais après mure réflexion elle choisit de devenir infirmière.

* * *

Andromeda Black, voulait faire quelque chose de sa vie, elle ne voulait pas être qu'une simple épouse, une simple maîtresse de maison.

Elle avait discuté avec Slughorn et avait conclu qu'elle souhaitait devenir médicomage. Elle était une brillante élève, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle ne réussisse pas.

Elle souhaitait se construire un beau futur. Une fois sa majorité attente et ses études à Poudlard terminées, elle avait pour projet de s'enfuir de la maison, et de ne plus jamais y revenir.

Avec Ted Tonks, leur amitié s'était transformée en amour naissant, un amour qui grandissait petit à petit. Mais il était réel et mature.

C'était une relation saine et stable, qui pouvait durer dans le temps si l'avenir et les circonstances le permettaient.

Mais un jour alors qu'ils parlaient dans le couloir, Ted avait embrassé son amie sur la joue tout près du rebord de ses lèvres. Bellatrix les avait surpris.

Elle était sous le choc, regardant sa sœur longuement et avec un petit air de dégout.

Mais étrangement, elle ne dit rien à personne pas même à leurs parents. Parfois Andromeda surprenait sa sœur qui la regardait d'un regard long et pénétrant comme pour la surveiller.

La relation d'Andromeda et Ted avait évoluée, ils s'envoyaient de très longues lettres d'amour.

Ils parlaient de mariage, s'enfuir ensemble. Mais ce n'était pas si simple pour Andromeda, elle ne voulait pas laisser Narcissa et Sirius derrière elle.

Ted la soutenait pour faire cet effort qui demandait beaucoup de courage.

Ils parlaient également de leur emploi futur. Ted avait émis le souhait de devenir Botaniste-mage.

Ils parlaient également des enfants qu'ils auraient ensemble, de leurs futurs prénoms, de l'éducation qu'ils souhaitaient leurs donner.

Andromeda se sentait tellement forte, en parlant de cet avenir qu'elle pourrait bientôt toucher.

Mais un jour, ils furent découverts.

Bellatrix voulait parler avec Andromeda pour lui demander de lui prêter sa brosse à cheveux, elle rentra dans la chambre de sa sœur, mais il n'y avait personne. Elle voulut prendre l'objet qu'elle désirait sans demander la permission à sa sœur, quand elle vit sur la vanité un morceau de parchemin.

Elle était tombée sur une lettre de Ted.

Elle était tellement en colère contre Andromeda, qu'elle décida de confronter sa sœur. Une conversation douloureuse pour Andromeda.

Bellatrix ne dit rien à ses parents. Et cela étonna la jeune fille. Elle décida de demander une explication à Bellatrix.

« Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? » Demanda Andromeda à sa sœur.

« Parce que tu es ma sœur. Et je veux te donner le bénéfice du doute avant d'en informer les parents. Tu as intérêt à rompre avec ce Tonks, Andromeda. Je ne plaisante pas. »

C'était donc aussi simple que ça, parce qu'elle était sa sœur. C'était donc un devoir familial. Andromeda sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle ne voulait pas rompre avec Ted.

C'était simple pour Bellatrix. Elle s'était mariée sans amour, avec Rodolfus, Andromeda s'en doutait.

C'était une riche cérémonie, Bellatrix avait était vêtue de blanc, une couleur qui ne lui allait pas, et c'était étrange de voir son ainée habillée de façon si pure.

Andromeda, décida qu'il était temps que la famille soit au courant de ses projets futurs.

* * *

Sybil Crawley était devenue une infirmière, elle aimait travailler, savoir qu'elle était fatiguée le soir en allant se coucher après un dur travail était un plaisir pour elle.

Elle continuait à être amie avec Tom Branson. Leur relation était particulière. Une attraction entre les deux.

Il lui avait prouvé qu'il l'aimait. Mais elle ne savait pas ce qu'il en était pour elle-même. Elle savait qu'elle était amoureuse, l'amour avait grandit dans le temps si doucement qu'elle ne savait même quand est-ce que s'était arrivé.

Ils discutaient souvent, parlaient de politique, de fait divers de leur travail respectif. Mais quand Tom évoquait l'avenir pour seulement eux deux, Sybil se bloquait, devenait froide.

Elle ne voulait pas abandonnée sa famille, ou plutôt si, elle souhaitait s'enfuir de cette vie. Elle ne souhaitait pas que sa réputation soit finie que sa famille croit qu'elle se mariait par obligation à ses principes, ou par obligation car elle avait perdu sa vertu.

Elle voulait aimer et vivre sa propre vie parce qu'elle le souhaitait.

Mais il y avait un problème, Mary les avait surpris en train de discuter à des moments ou Sybil ne lui donnait pas d'ordres. Elle se doutait qu'il y avait plus qu'une simple relation.

Sybil lui a révélé qu'il était amoureux d'elle, mais ce qu'elle cachait à sa sœur c'est qu'elle était également amoureuse.

Mary en était horrifiée et espérait que cela cesse si non elle irait tout répéter à leur père.

Mais un jour, Sybil prit le courage de se marier, de fuir. Mais ils échouèrent.

Edith était consternée de n'avoir pas était mise au courant. Mais voulait aider sa sœur.

Mary voulait que cette relation cesse.

Finalement Sybil et Tom eurent le courage d'avouer à la famille ce qu'ils ressentaient réellement l'un pour l'autre.

Sybil et Tom se tenaient dans le salon, tout le monde était sous le choc de l'annonce.

Robert était furieux et en colère, du comportement de son chauffeur. Et il accusait Mary de ne pas lui avoir avoué plus tôt ce qu'il se passait.

Sur ce, elle répondit, qu'elle avait espéré que Sybil se résonne.

Edith ne dit rien, mais soutient Sybil et Tom, en silence.

Cora était, elle aussi sous le choc, elle ne s'y attendait pas. Mais plusieurs jours après, elle savait combien sa fille était, combien elle ignorait sa véritable personnalité.

Leur combat fut dur mais au final ils furent gagnant.

La grippe Espagnole fut enrayée, Cora était toujours faible, Lavinia était morte.

Le jour de son enterrement, après la cérémonie, Robert donna sa bénédiction, mais c'était à contre-cœur.

Sybil était si heureuse que son père lui donnait enfin son accord. Cela comptait plus que tout, de ne pas partir fâchée.

Au moment du départ de Sybil, Edith enlaça sa petite sœur, et lui chuchota à l'oreille qu'elle lui écrirait, et qu'elle sera toujours là pour elle.

Mary enlaça sa sœur, et lui souhaita d'être heureuse. Et ce malgré son mécontentement à son départ. Mary espéra avoir des nouvelles de Sybil. La savoir heureuse et en bonne santé.

La nouvelle avait été un choc, mais rempli tout autant de violence.

* * *

Andromeda avait annoncé son départ quelques jours après l'obtention de ses ASPIC, qu'elle avait obtenus haut la main, elle n'avait eu que des Optimal. Et elle était acceptée à l'école de medicomagie.

Cygnus avait menacé Andromeda, de ruine, d'être la risée de toute la société. Il l'avait insulté de traitre à son sang.

Bellatrix avait été tout aussi furieuse que son père. Elle avait rompu sa promesse d'éviter tout scandale, et avait gâché la confiance que Bellatrix avait en Andromeda.

Cygnus lui donna le choix de, soit rester avec sa famille, soit de partir, mais dans ce cas, elle en subirait les conséquences.

Andromeda choisit de partir. Et elle comptait habiter chez les parents de Ted qui étaient boulangers à Liverpool.

« Adieu, Bella. » Dit Andromeda, en regardant sa sœur.

« Ne m'appelle, pas comme cela, mon nom est Bellatrix. Tu as perdu ce droit. Tu es reniée. »

Andromeda s'avança vers sa sœur, et la pris dans ses bras. Un geste qui fit raidir Bellatrix. Elle n'était pas habituée à des démonstrations d'affection. Quand il y avait une quelconque affection chez les Black c'était un chaste baiser sur le front, et c'était en général des baisers pas sincères.

Bellatrix et Cygnus restèrent dans le salon. Andromeda se dépêcha de monter à l'étage pour ranger ses affaires.

Druella suivit sa fille jusque dans sa chambre. Elle se dépêcha de ranger les affaires d'Andromeda.

Druella ne voulait pas que sa fille subisse le gourou de son père. Elle était déçue, triste et en colère que sa fille soit reniée pour se marier avec un né-moldu. Mais par amour pour Andromeda, elle voulait qu'elle parte le plus rapidement possible.

« Dépêche-toi, ma fille. Bonne chance à toi. Et ne reviens plus parce que tu seras mal accueillie. » Dit Druella en embrassant le front de sa fille une fois qu'elles étaient devant la porte du hall d'entrée.

Sirius et Regulus avaient assisté à toutes les scènes du départ de leur cousine.

Narcissa, qui avait seize ans, avait, elle aussi assistée à tout, et était complétement impuissante. Elle poursuivit sa grande sœur dans le parc juste avant qu'elle ne transplane.

« Andromeda attend ! Ne t'en vas pas. » Dit Narcissa

Andromeda se retourna vers sa sœur le cœur serré.

« Ne t'en vas pas. Nous sommes ta famille » Dit Narcissa en se mettant devant sa sœur.

« Oh Cissy, Ted est ma famille maintenant. Et toi aussi tu l'es » Dit Andromeda, elle devait rester forte malgré les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber.

Elle lui expliqua ce qu'elle ressentait envers Ted. Ses projets dans l'avenir. Qu'elle voulût garder un contact avec Narcissa. Qu'elle devait faire attention à elle. Et enfin qu'Andromeda ne voulait pas abandonner sa petite sœur.

Elle essaya de la convaincre de la rejoindre quand elle atteindra sa majorité, mais en vain. Narcissa avait trop peur des conséquences.

Narcissa fit promettre à Andromeda de lui écrire.

* * *

Narcissa avait reçu sa première lettre, venant d'Andromeda, en Septembre.

Andromeda se portait bien, comme elle l'avait annoncé, elle vivait chez les parents de Ted qui étaient des gens tout à fait charmants. Elle les aidait à la boulangerie le week-end.

Elle avait également commencé ses cours de medicomage. Andromeda disait dans sa lettre que c'étaient des cours particulièrement intensifs. Mais, elle gardait toujours le sourire.

La jeune femme disait à Narcissa que ces cours devraient lui plaire. Elle qui était si brillante.

Narcissa souriait à cela. Elle répondait toujours aux lettres d'Andromeda, personne ne savait qu'elles correspondaient.

Narcissa était triste de ne pas pouvoir étudier après Poudlard comme sa sœur. Car elle devait se marier avec Lucius. Elle se remit à sourire à cela. Peut-être l'autoriserait-il à poursuivre des études ?

Les lettres que les deux sœurs s'écrivaient étaient longues, remplies de détails sur leurs vies quotidiennes. D'espoir pour l'avenir, de réalisme. A chaque fin de lettres elles exprimèrent leur amour l'une pour l'autre.

Andromeda percevait l'innocence et la naïveté à travers les mots de sa petite sœur. Elle espérait que les choses allaient s'arranger entre sa grande sœur et leurs parents, en voyant combien elle était mature.

Andromeda espérait toujours que Narcissa la rejoigne. Elle percevait le rêve de Narcissa d'être libre, le rêve de liberté, de ses réflexions sur les préjugés de leurs parents et ses rêves de compréhension.

Narcissa exprimait son souhait d'avoir le même état d'esprit que son ainée, la même bienveillance.

Oui, Andromeda espérait. Sa sœur beaucoup trop gentille pour cette famille. Trop bonne pour son propre bien. Andromeda expliqua à Narcissa qu'elle pouvait l'aider.

Et elle lui parla aussi des préparatifs de son mariage, et osait espérer que Narcissa y assiste, elle et peut-être Sirius.

Malheureusement, un jour Bellatrix s'aperçut qu'Andromeda parlait avec leur sœur.

Bellatrix, était furieuse, et triste que leur sœur osait essayer de pervertir Narcissa. Elle qui était si douce et si influençable.

Bellatrix arriva jusque chez Andromeda.

Elle lui fit la leçon, s'énerva, lui dit comment osait-elle entrainer délibérément Narcissa. Qu'elle allait créer des dissentions à travers la famille. Et la zizanie. Qu'elle eût fait suffisamment de dégâts en reniant sa famille, et en étant reniée elle-même. Et reniée de sa fille.

Qu'Andromeda devait, maintenant, être raisonnable.

Bellatrix leva sa baguette et la pointa vers Andromeda. Un brin de folie dans ses yeux, qu'Andromeda n'avait jamais vue. Cette dernière tremblait, elle avait les larmes qui lui piquait les yeux. Mais, elle n'osait pas être faible. Elle regarda son agresseur dans les yeux.

« Vas-y Bella, tue-moi. Allez, vas-y. Ce sera la dernière chose que tu feras en tant que sœur. » Dit-elle, sa voix tremblait.

Bellatrix regarda sa sœur, un long moment. Sa main se mit à trembler, elle baissa la tête pour ensuite baisser sa baguette. Et se détourna pour partir.

« Soit raisonnable, et n'écrit plus à Narcissa. Il faut que cela cesse. S'il te plait. »

Andromeda fit ce qu'elle lui dit.

* * *

Sybil allait très bien. Elle s'habituait lentement à sa vie en Irlande. Elle conquit lentement les cœurs de la famille de Tom. Bien que les choses n'étaient pas faciles au départ, et surtout avec la mère de Tom, Margaretha.

Sybil s'en sortait très bien avec son nouveau travail d'infirmière dans une paroisse de religieuses, qui étaient sages-femmes et infirmières, elles s'occupaient de tous les patients, qu'elles avaient aux alentour. Sybil avait obtenu ce travail grâce à la lettre de recommandation du Docteur Clarkson.

Mary était heureuse d'avoir des nouvelles de sa sœur. La savoir en sécurité et heureuse était un soulagement pour elle. Mary donnait sa bénédiction pour le mariage de Sybil, seule si elle était sûr que Tom s'occupait bien de Sybil, et dans de bonnes conditions. Autrement, elle était satisfaite de cette situation.

Mary avait toujours été très protectrice de Sybil, même pendant leur enfance. Elle répondait aux lettres de Sybil et réciproquement.

Edith était la première à recevoir des lettres de Sybil. Elle était heureuse pour sa sœur, et contrairement à Mary, Edith était vraiment curieuse de savoir comment elle vivait au jour le jour. Toute sa vie en Irlande, la ferme dans laquelle Sybil habitait le temps avant le mariage, avec les frères et sœurs de Tom.

Elle demandait, même des nouvelles de Tom.

Sybil était si reconnaissante à sa sœur, de prendre de ses nouvelles, de l'attention qu'Edith lui portait.

Edith avait l'impression de vivre par procuration grâce aux lettres de sa petite sœur.

Le jour du mariage de Sybil Mary et Edith était présente.

Sybil était habillée de blanc, une belle robe de tissu de coton. Une coiffure d'une très grande simplicité, à l'image de leur mariage. Sybil portait la tiare familiale qui appartenait au Crawley depuis le XIXème Siècle.

Le mariage avait eu lieu dans une église Catholique. Mais la réception et la danse étaient organisées dans la cour de la maison familiale des Branson.

Sybil dansait dans les bras de Tom, bien plus heureuse qu'elle pouvait s'imaginer l'être.

Mary observait sa petite, elle avait eu une conversation avec Tom. Et durant son séjour, elle s'était aperçue que Sybil ne lui avait pas menti, elle était réellement heureuse.

Mary en était honteuse, d'avoir supposé des fadaises.

Edith dansait, elle aussi, elle était rayonnante. La jeune femme avait bien plus de succès dans une fête de la classe ouvrière, que durant sa première saison mondaine.

Edith avait les joues en feu.

Le mariage passa. C'était encore le temps du grand bonheur.

* * *

Mary épousa son cousin Matthew, après, près de huit ans d'amour, d'obstacles qu'ils ont dû surmonter. Ils étaient enfin heureux. Mary dansant dans les bras de Matthew, vêtue d'une robe blanche, et l'embrassait après la fin de la cérémonie.

Ils passèrent leur lune de miel dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils étaient vraiment amoureux fou, ils étaient enfin ensemble. Leur voyage en France, sur la côte d'Azur, leur faisait oublier les problèmes quotidiens liés au domaine. Mary et Matthew pouvaient se retrouver, se redécouvrir l'un de l'autre. Et réfléchir sur leur avenir.

Et avoir la paix dans leurs cœurs.

Le voile d'Edith, fut jeté, dans un tas pathétique, le haut des escaliers pour tomber dans un tourbillon de voile blanche, sur les marches.

Elle n'était pas faite pour le mariage. Elle le savait, Anthony l'avait laissée devant l'autel après les tentatives de Violet et Robert pour annuler le mariage.

Edith ne voulait voir personne, elle était recroquevillée en boule sur son lit. Cora s'allongea pour recouvrir le petit corps d'Edith du sien et la protéger de tout ce qui pouvait la blesser.

« Tu es mise à l'épreuve. Et tu sais ce qu'on dit, ma chérie. Tout ce qui ne nous tue pas, nous rend encore plus fort. » Dit Cora avec conviction, elle sera la main d'Edith, pour lui donner un peu de force.

« Je ne crois pas que ça marche avec moi. »

A ce moment-là, Edith se rendit compte que ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu était l'amour de sa mère. Mais elle l'avait toujours repoussée, et Cora avait alors, agit en conséquence en ne lui demanda jamais rien.

Durant les jours suivants, Edith se questionna sur elle-même.

Elle voulait faire quelque chose de sa vie, elle voulait prendre position. Sur sa vie, sa famille. Ne plus être avec ses parents.

Elle possédait une machine à écrire. Elle souhaitait écrire sur toute sorte de sujets qui lui tenait à cœur, ou la passionnait ou encore sur des faits d'actualité.

Elle écrivit au journal The Times, sur le droit de vote des femmes, son sujet parlait de la différence entre les femmes Anglaises et les Américaines.

A sa grande surprise, Edith fut publiée.

Elle reçut même une offre pour écrire des chroniques dans un journal. Sa vie avait enfin un sens, malgré que personne ne l'encourage. Sauf, Matthew et Mary.

Elle devait se battre pour réussir. Elle ne voulait plus être rien. Elle n'était pas faite pour le mariage, et elle n'était pas une fille bien sage. Cette vie n'était pas la sienne.

* * *

Andromeda ne savait plus si elle était faite pour le mariage, après la visite de Bellatrix.

Les préparatifs pour la cérémonie demandaient beaucoup d'effort et d'énergie. Avec Ted, elle espérait que leur vie soit simple et heureuse et sans problème.

Andromeda souhaitait être une jeune femme épanouie, dans ses relations, qu'elles soient saines. Son futur métier lui plaisait. Et acquérait d'une grande source de passion et de recherche.

Elle lisait les derniers articles de journaux médicaux sur les recherches psychologiques et physiologiques.

Andromeda ne voulait pas être mariée pour avoir à obéir à son mari. Elle en avait d'ailleurs parler à Ted, de ne pas vouloir dire la phrase : « J'obéirai à mon mari ». Ce dernier avait accepté, bien sûr.

A quelques jours de du mariage, Andromeda était très nerveuse.

Pendant ce temps au 12 square Grimmauld, Sirius préparait son plan pour assistée au mariage de sa cousine. Narcissa, l'assistait, elle était tout autant pressée que lui de revoir Andromeda.

Elle avait même insisté, à la grande surprise de Sirius, de participer au mariage.

Sirius avait entrainé Narcissa avec lui. Personne ne se rendit jamais compte de leurs excursions.

La cérémonie se tenait dans le jardin de la future maison de Ted et Andromeda.

Cette dernière était si heureuse de voir sa petite sœur et son cousin. Les deux sœurs s'enlaçaient tendrement.

Narcissa passait un très bon moment en compagnie de sa sœur. Elle avait eu tellement hâte de la revoir.

Andromeda avait était surprise de voir Narcissa, elle pensait qu'après la visite de Bellatrix, Narcissa avait bénéficier du même traitement qu'elle.

Elle souhaitait profiter de chaque seconde, chaque minute, passait avec sa plus jeune sœur. Car elle savait qu'après cela, elles ne s'écriraient plus, ne se reverraient plus.

Andromeda était un peu froid. Prétextant le fait que c'étaient ses nerfs.

Narcissa fronça légèrement les sourcils.

A la fin de la journées, Andromeda donna une dernière étreinte à sa sœur. Et lui promit de venir à son mariage. Quand Narcissa l'informa de son mariage avec Lucius.

* * *

Narcissa était habillée d'une robe du dessous avec un corset, elle attendait devant la fenêtre, regardant le lointain, attendant qu'Andromeda arrive. Elle voulait voir sa sœur, c'était le jour le plus important de sa vie.

Bellatrix arriva dans la chambre de sa sœur. Elle retenait ses jupes dans un tas dans sa main, pour s'empêcher de tomber lors de sa course folle jusqu'à Narcissa.

Elle lui demanda se qu'elle était en train de faire. Pourquoi elle n'était pas en train de se préparer.

Narcissa voulut répondre, qu'elle attendait Andromeda.

Mais Bellatrix, lui fit entendre raison, elle était sur qu'elle ne viendrait pas. Sa voix était tellement ferme et définitive, et certaine. Que Narcissa ne la reconnut pas, se demandant ce qu'elle cachait.

Narcissa demandât ce qu'elle à fait, ce qu'elle avait dit. Pourquoi elle lui gâchait son bonheur de voir leur sœur.

Bellatrix finit par avouer qu'elle avait intercepté une lettre, et qu'elle était aller voir Andromeda pour lui faire entendre raison, que ça devait cesser.

Qu'au moins Andromeda avait était raisonnable, plus raisonnable que Narcissa, de toute évidence.

Narcissa eu peur qu'elle lui et fait du mal. Sur quoi Bellatrix répondit que non. Mais lui répondit que si ça continuait, elle lui en ferait.

Narcissa n'était pas rassurait. Bellatrix la coupa en disant qu'Andromeda ne viendrait pas à son mariage. Qu'elle était plus de la famille.

Narcissa était tellement peinée tellement en colère, qu'elle répondit :

« Mais nous étions trois, Bella » Dit Narcissa, d'une voix tremblante, et se retenait de partir en sanglots.

« Et bien, maintenant nous ne sommes plus que deux. C'est comme ça que cela doit être. Il faudra si faire. » Dit Bellatrix, sa voix dure et ferme, qui montrait un point définitif.

Elle lui dit ensuite de se dépêcher, et de ressembler à une vraie dame. De ne pas gâcher se moment de sa vie, et de faire honneur aux Black.

Narcissa n'avait pas le choix elle devait se montrer forte, et un visage noble et dure.

* * *

Mary regardait le corps de Sybil étendue sur le lit. Elle pensait qu'elles avaient toute atteint le bonheur. Elles seraient heureuses à jamais, qu'elles s'entendraient comme quand elles étaient petites.

Mary s'était imaginée que l'enfant de Sybil et les siens dans un futur proche joueraient ensembles. Seraient unies par leur amour.

Et Edith une fois qu'elle aurait trouvé l'homme de sa vie, ses enfants se joindraient aux leurs.

Ou elle aurait été la bonne tante, avec un métier, et une belle maison à Londres. Profitant de la nouvelle décennie qui profiterait aux femmes.

Mary embrassa le front de Sybil en chuchotant « au revoir, ma chérie ». Edith se pencha à son tour pour embrasser une dernière fois sa sœur.

Mary observa d'un air las Sybil, et dit :

« Elle était la seule à penser que nous étions toutes deux empreintes d'une grande bonté. » Dit Mary sa voix se brisant.

Edith retenait ses sanglots, elle espérait que ce soit vrai, Mary et elle pouvait être si gentille, elle dit « Oh Mary, Penses-tu qu'à l'avenir nous puissions un peu mieux nous entendre ? »

Mary leva la tête vers sa sœur un air de pitié et de peine se dessina sur son visage elle rajouta « J'en doute, mais puisque nous sommes réunis dans la vie tous les trois pour la dernière fois, aimons-nous maintenant comme deux sœurs doivent le faire. »

Une forme de sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Edith, c'était mieux que rien, malgré la main qu'avait tendue Edith. Elles s'enlacèrent, et Mary chuchota à l'oreille d'Edith « Nous étions trois, nous ne sommes plus que deux. »

Et c'était vrai elles n'étaient plus que deux.

* * *

Matthew était mort dans un accident de voiture. Robert et Cora en avaient été informés, ils avaient tous deux le cœur brisé.

Cora se demanda comment en informer Mary. Elle sera détruite. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, alors qu'elle tentait de les retenir, lorsqu'elle rentra dans la chambre d'hôpital de Mary.

Mary était assise dans son lit en berçant son fils dans ses bras. Il était si petit et il était magnifique. Mary rayonna en voyant sa mère. Elle lui présenta son bébé.

Elle était tellement heureuse, elle s'était levée pour prendre divers objets qui trainaient dans la pièce. Mary était tellement heureuse, elle parlait sans s'arrêter. Elle ne se rendit pas compte du calme et de la tristesse de sa mère.

Cora finit par demander à Mary de s'assoir et de l'exhorter au calme en posant ses mains sur les épaules de sa fille.

Le sourire de Mary tomba, elle demanda qu'est-ce qu'il se passait. Et elle s'aperçut subitement que Matthew n'était pas revenu à l'hôpital, ce n'était pas dans son habitude. Lui qui était tellement heureux de la naissance de leur fils. Il serait surement revenu dès que possible après s'être reposé de son voyage depuis l'Ecosse.

Cora essaya de calmer Mary. De lui trouver le meilleur moyen de lui annoncer en douceur. De parler du deuil.

Mary commençait à s'agiter, comment c'était possible. Elle demandait à voir Matthew. S'assurait qu'il allait bien.

Cora ne dit rien, des larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur ses joues.

Mary cria qu'elle voulait voir son mari. Cora essaya de la calmer, de lui dire que ce n'était pas raisonnable de s'énerver, qu'il était mieux qu'elle attende qu'une infirmière l'ai nettoyé et l'habillait pour l'enterrement.

Mary ne voulait que personne ne le touche, elle eut subitement accepté de colère qu'on lui fasse une toilette sans émotion, il méritait de l'amour et de la compréhension lors de son dénier habillage.

Surtout elle voulait voir Matthew dans ses derniers instants avant sa mort. Dans la plus pure de sa condition.

Elle était détruite, elle pleurait sans retenue du peu de réaction de sa mère. Elle était alors si seule dans son chagrin.

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'annonce à Mary. L'enterrement avait eu lieu. Tout le mon était parti, Mary était restée devant la tombe, ses mains gantées de noirs étaient jointes, Edith se trouvait derrière sa sœur, elle l'attendait, voulant apporter son réconfort et sa compagnie.

« Mary…. Viens, il faut rentrer. »

Mary lui demanda subitement si elle croyait en Dieu. Cette question surprit Edith. Mary lui dit qu'elle n'y croyait pas.

Edith lui dit que c'était compliqué de répondre, qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment de réponse à donner. Que c'était très personnel comme question. Et qu'il y avait beaucoup de contradictions dans ce genre de croyance.

Mary répondit qu'elle devait bien avoir une opinion sur la question, en tant que journaliste. Les journalistes avaient toujours un avis sur tout.

Pour Edith, le journaliste était toujours neutre sur des sujets, ils avaient des opinions très variées.

Edith avait des avis qui pouvaient être en contradiction, mais elle aimait donner plusieurs avis, qui pouvaient être différés.

Mary et Edith arrivèrent dans le couloir de leurs chambres. Mary voulut renter dans la sienne, mais Edith l'arrêta :

« Mary, Rappelle-toi nous étions deux. » Dit Edith, voulant réconfortée sa sœur, en l'encourageant à se confier à elle.

« Nous étions deux. C'est terminé, Maintenant. Je suis toute seule à présent. » Dit Mary en claquant la porte de sa chambre devant Edith.

Edith observait sa sœur devenir de plus en plus froide. Sa froideur était peut-être pire que lorsqu'elles étaient adolescentes. Elles s'éloignèrent peu à peu l'une de l'autre. La relation qu'elles avaient réussie à construire à travers la guerre, et après la mort de Sybil, s'effritèrent peu à peu.

Mary avait perdu toutes les personnes qui connaissait sa vraie nature, sa gentillesse et sa douceur. Sybil, Lavinia et maintenant, Matthew, son véritable amour.

Le docteur Clarkson lui prescrit des cachets contre l'anxiété et la dépression. Certain médecin de la haute société dirait que Mary souffrait d'hystérie, suite à son accouchement. Une maladie typiquement féminine. Que les médecins de la vieille école soignaient avec des sangsues ou des saignées ou du laudanum. Ou conseillaient aux femmes de se retenir, de ne pas laisser leurs émotions les envahir.

Le docteur Clarkson était inquiet en ce qui concernait Mary et son traitement. Il craint qu'elle ingurgite une dose massive, c'est pourquoi au bout de deux mois, il mit fin au traitement.

Et Mary était dépressive, elle souffrait d'une maladie de l'esprit, ou de mélancolie. Sa souffrance était tellement grande, tellement profonde que son esprit nageait dans un épais nuage de brouillard. Mary était si plongée dans sa tristesse qu'elle oubliait tout se qu'il y avait autour d'elle. Elle était comme absente de ce monde. Elle revivait le passé, ne voulait parler à personne, quand il s'agissait d'aller de l'avant.

Sa famille essayait de la distraire, lui faire passer sa mélancolie, mais il n'y avait rien à faire.

Si les choses continuaient dans ce chemin-ci, la folie la gagnerait peu à peu. Et il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière.

Cora, Tom et Violet, lui disaient de penser à son fils, George. Qu'il avait besoin de sa mère.

Mary l'avait, aussi délaissée au bon soin d'une nourrisse. Elle ne lui apportait presque pas de tendresse. Elle l'embrassait sur la tête le matin quand nanny l'amenait dans sa chambre. Mary donnait des instructions pour les soins donnés à George, elle prenait des nouvelles sur sa santé.

Son attention s'arrêtait là. Depuis que Matthew était parti, Mary craignait de n'être plus capable d'être une bonne mère. Quand Matthew était là pour elle, Mary avait été certaine d'être la meilleure mère possible.

« Pour être honnête, je ne pense pas pouvoir être une très bonne mère. Parce qu'en un sens, avec la mort de Matthew toute cette douceur qu'il trouvait en moi semble s'être desséchée et évaporée. » Avait-elle dit un soir à sa grand-mère.

Mary et Matthew avaient parlé longuement de l'éducation de leurs enfants. Matthew avait facilement imaginé combien Mary serait affectueuse et une bonne mère avec leurs enfants.

Avant qu'elle ne tombe enceinte, elle affectionnait tout particulièrement sa nièce, Sybbie, qu'elle prenait toujours tendrement dans ses bras. La berçant comme une mère avec son enfant.

Mary avait demandé à Rose d'être la marraine de George, alors que du vivant de Matthew, il était prévu qu'Edith devienne la marraine. Edith en avait été si heureuse. Et elle fut tout autant attristée par ce changement soudain et rapide.

Le couple de Mary et Mathew, avait traversé tellement d'épreuves, l'un et l'autre. Ils les avaient affrontées ensemble. Ils s'étaient aimés pendant de nombreuses années. Mary avait été vulnérable devant Matthew. Il avait découvert une gentillesse cachée que personne n'aurait pu soupçonner. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus là.

Il faudra qu'elle apprenne à guérir lentement.

* * *

Bellatrix, avait rejoint les rend de Lord Voldemort. Elle s'était vite fait une place dans ses rangs. Elle s'était faite acceptée comme l'une des rares femmes à avoir rejoint les rangs de Voldemort.

Elle avait acquis une forte puissance. Voldemort, lui-même en avait été impressionné. Et c'était beaucoup le plus grand sorcier du monde. Bellatrix en avait été ravie.

Son admiration, sa passion pour lui, en assistant aux différents crimes que les mangemorts commettaient, ne cessaient de croitre, cette espèce d'amour qu'elle nourrissait pour lui.

Mais ce n'était pas de l'amour, Bellatrix ne voulait pas se l'admettre. L'amour c'était pour les faibles, Voldemort le disait lui-même.

Narcissa, qui à l'exception de sa sœur ne portait pas la marque voyait son ainée sombrer dans la folie.

Voldemort avait pris Bellatrix sous son aile, et avait fait d'elle son élève, pour lui apprendre différents sorts en dehors des trois impardonnables.

C'était des sorts très anciens, des sorts tellement anciens qui remontaient sans doute à l'époque de l'antiquités. C'étaient des sorts de magie très noirs, vraiment très noirs.

C'était des sorts ou des potions qui permettaient d'abuser sexuellement certaines personnes, de leur faire du mal de l'intérieur, des gestes obscènes. Certains sorts, permettaient des tortures d'une lenteur extrême les personnes qu'on voulait voir souffrir. Des sorts qui ôtaient la vie avec une lenteur délibérée.

Voldemort était fasciné par l'immortalité, et faisait par de ses désirs à Bellatrix. Si elle était si dévouée envers lui, si elle lui montrait une soumission absolue un jour, il lui ferait part de tous ses secrets.

Bellatrix en était si fascinée.

Narcissa était horrifiée par ce qu'elle voyait. Et assistait aux différentes tortures.

Voldemort avait disparu.

Bellatrix en était effarée. Non, le maitre ne pouvait pas mourir, c'était impossible. Il possédait l'immortalité. Son devoir était de le retrouver et de lui faire regagner l'immortalité.

Voldemort lui avait promis de lui révéler tous ses secrets, de la faire devenir aussi immortelle que lui.

C'était son devoir en tant que servante. Narcissa vit une lueur de folie dans son regard.

Bellatrix fouilla toute l'Angleterre à la recherche de son maitre bien-aimé.

Elle savait qu'il était à la recherche de deux familles qui avaient osées le défier à plusieurs reprises, par deux fois.

Elle alla avec son mari et son beau-frère chez les Londubat. Bellatrix tortura jusqu'à la folie Franck et Alice.

Lors de ses inlassables sortilèges qui jaillissaient de sa baguette, Bellatrix était si en colère contre ces sorciers qui refusaient de lui répondre, de la folie se perlait sur son visage.

Sa folie n'avait pas de limite. Des aurors viennent l'arrêter.

Son procès eut lieu. Elle était si fière de devoir aller à Azkaban pour son maitre.

* * *

Narcissa venait voir sa sœur en prison. Elle détestait cette prison, elle essayait d'espacer ses visites. Les détraqueurs passaient et repassaient inlassablement dans les couloirs de la prison. Et retiraient les bons souvenirs de la tête des prisonniers et faisaient revivre les pires souvenirs de ses prisonniers.

Narcissa en avait des frissons. Elle voyait sa sœur dépérir, et la folie devenait de plus en plus grande au fils des jours, des semaines et des mois, et aussi des années. Elle l'observait à travers la fente de la porte de son cachot.

L'amour que Bellatrix nourrissait pour leur maitre et qui la rongeait, était destructeur.

Voldemort se moquait bien de Bellatrix, il était trop heureux d'avoir une personne, d'une grande puissance le servir, exigeait des ordres et les obtenir. Et Bellatrix lui donnait tout ce qu'il désirait.

Il ne s'intéressait qu'à lui-même. Il ne l'aimait pas, il était incapable d'amour. Tout ce qu'il désirait était l'immortalité.

Bellatrix s'était d'ailleurs persuadée que ce n'était pas de l'amour pure qu'elle ressentait. Mais une passion, un désir, d'avoir Voldemort pour elle seule.

Bellatrix voulait connaitre tous les secrets de son maitre. Partager avec lui le monde. Et connaitre l'immortalité à son tour.

Elle était en enfer, la plus délicieuse des prisons.

Narcissa était en train de se rendre compte petit à petit que sa sœur courait à sa propre perte. Si elle continuait comme cela, elle voulait tellement l'aider.

La folie de Bellatrix était telle que si elle continuait comme cela, peut-être, qu'il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière possible.

Lucius et Narcissa se connaissaient depuis leur enfance. Lucius avait été un véritable ami envers Narcissa. Ils jouaient souvent ensemble. C'était une oreille attentive pour cette petite fille dont les moments de joie était rares.

Au début, c'était parce que leurs parents leur demandaient. Et ils faisaient exactement ce qu'on leur demandait.

Ils apprenaient à s'apprécier et à s'entendre. Lucius avait un an de plus que Narcissa, mais étant né en Décembre, il fut autorisé à rentrer à Poudlard qu'à douze ans. En même temps que Narcissa.

Et ils furent répartis, tous deux, à Serpentard. Ils étudièrent ensemble, apprenaient à se connaitre et plus tard à s'aimaient.

Lucius escortait toujours Narcissa où qu'elle aille. Lui parlait toujours avec courtoisie, sur différents sujets.

Lucius voulut s'engager en tant que mangemorts. Narcissa était contre. Elle préférait rester neutre, sur ce genre de point-là.

Tout ce qu'elle désirait, c'était d'avoir une vie tranquille, simple et désireuse de vivre en paix. Lucius réussit à l'apaiser malgré son très fort ressentiment. Grâce à sa voix calme et basse, une voix qu'elle aimait entendre. Et qui lui faisait toujours oublier le monde.

Andromeda lui avait pourtant dit dans une de ses lettres de faire attention aux hommes en général, et ne pas se laisser abuser par des yeux enjôleurs et une voix basse et mystérieuse qui pouvait l'enchanter.

Leur mariage n'était pas comme celui de Bellatrix et Rodolfus. Certes, c'était un mariage de raison. Mais ils s'aimaient. Et ils étaient un couple parfait ils étaient beaux et jeunes.

Narcissa était une jeune femme magnifique avec des yeux bleus et de magnifiques, cheveux blonds. Elle avait appris de nombreux sortilèges qui lui étaient utiles au quotidien, pour garder une belle apparence.

Elle possédait différents cosmétiques. Elle aimait se rendre belle, et aider les gens à se rendre beaux.

Narcissa aimait faire plaisir à son mari. Bien que dans la société et dans les rues, ils montraient aucune émotion, aucune démarche d'affection l'un envers l'autre, ce qui serait inconvenant en public.

Ils étaient très amoureux l'un de l'autre. Lucius aimait sa femme, et il avait tout fait pour qu'elle ne reçoive pas la marque des ténèbres. Tout cela pour protéger Narcissa.

Il savait combien elle ne supportait pas la violence. Et Narcissa était si reconnaissante envers Lucius pour sa délicatesse.

Ils partageaient un lit, et aimaient faire l'amour, pour le plaisir, et non comme un acte de devoir conjugal.

Narcissa appréciait les gestes. Lucius était si doux avec elle. Et elle lui rendait bien.

Chaque baiser partagés était un bonheur pur. Chaque caresse était gravée dans la mémoire de Narcissa.

Mais malgré leur mariage heureux, Narcissa avait peur pour la vie de son mari. Ils avaient réussi à échapper à Azkaban, grâce à des mensonges, Narcissa ne supporterait pas la prison, malgré qu'elle n'ait pas commis de crimes barbares, elle était un témoin et une complice.

Ils devaient rester unis pour le bien, et la survie de leur fils, Drago.

* * *

Edith avait eu un long conflit intérieur avec elle-même, en se posant les questions, de ce qu'elle ressentait envers Michael Gregson. Elles avaient déjà aimé dans le passé, et à chaque fois, ses relations se terminaient par une tragédie. Mais elle savait ce qu'elle ressentait, maintenant envers Michael. Et elle avait décidé de lui en faire part.

Ils vivraient leurs relations platoniques, en attendant que Michael trouve une solution pour divorcer de Lizzie. Sa femme qu'il avait aimée, mais qui souffrait d'une telle dépression qu'elle ne reconnaissait même plus son mari. Edith soupçonnait les asiles d'accueil, des patients tellement dépressifs, et de les soigner dans des conditions, tellement terribles, qu'ils en devenaient plongés dans la folie.

L'avocat de Michael l'avait conseillé de ne pas entreprendre de relation intime avec une autre femme. Si non, ses chances de divorcer deviendrait infimes.

Edith était tellement épanouie à Londres, elle habitait avec sa tante, Rosamund, ou parfois elle habitait dans un petit appartement qu'elle avait loué.

Mais elle passait tout son temps avec Michael, ils se parlaient de l'avenir. Ils évoquaient leurs mariages. Un mariage, une vie simple. Travaillés ensemble.

Edith écrit pour elle-même et de façon professionnelle. Michael lui avait même appris à cuisiner.

Il lui avait fait rencontrer des amis écrivains. Comme Virginia Woolf, l'auteur préféré d'Edith. Elles avaient eu une très longue et passionnante conversation. Edith à peu à peu découvert la personnalité, chaotique et très complexe de Virginia. Son esprit fragile, qu'Edith admirait temps, et qui faisait d'elle une grande écrivaine.

Michael voulait souvent embrasser Edith. Edith se laissait faire. Elle aimait tellement être désirée. Leurs baisers faisaient tourner la tête d'Edith. Chaque pinceau de lèvres remplissait chaque port de peau d'Edith.

Elle dit à Michael un jour, qu'elle avait énormément de mal à lui dire non. Elle ne voulait pas risquer leur relation. Et qu'ils perdent la chance de se marier après le divorce, s'il a lieu.

Michael avait découvert qu'il pouvait divorcer en Allemagne, et qu'il devrait prendre la nationalité Allemande. Il y avait d'autres pays où il pouvait demander le divorce pour motif de folie, comme le Portugal. Mais, il souhaitait le faire en Allemagne, car c'était un pays tellement beau, il admirait la langue, et il voulait donner une seconde chance à ce pays, qui était devenu le pays le plus détesté d'Europe après la Grande Guerre

Edith était si heureuse, qu'il ait enfin trouvé une solution. Elle lui confie qu'elle avait appris l'Allemand avec son précepteur quand elle était enfant. Michael était heureux de pouvoir en parler d'être si bien soutenu par cette belle femme.

Mais Edith était inquiète des retombés, elle était au courant des violences qui se déroulaient en Allemagne et elle avait peur pour Michael.

Un jour, il décida d'aller lui-même en Allemagne pour faire avancer plus rapidement les procédures.

Edith et Michael passèrent une nuit d'amour. Les caresses et les baisers furent gravés dans leurs mémoires à tout jamais.

Les inquiétudes d'Edith argumentaires, aux signes d'aucune nouvelles de la part de son amant. Mais il lui avait assuré qu'il l'aimait. Et elle aussi le savait, elle en était certaine, ce n'était pas comme avec les autres. Il y avait une différence cette fois, où elle sentait à l'intérieure d'elle qu'il était sincère.

Mais Edith était tombée enceinte.

* * *

Edith se confia à Rosamund. Elle était tellement désespérée, elle ne voulait pas aller à Cora, elle ne supporterait pas la déception, le rejet dans son regard.

Elles organisèrent un voyage à Genève pour qu'Edith accouche secrètement de son enfant, et qu'il soit confié à une bonne famille.

Les mois étaient longs, Edith sentit grandir son bébé en elle, bouger, et donner des coups de pieds. Elle avait pensé à l'avortement, mais c'était rendu compte qu'elle n'en aurait pas était capable, qu'elle n'aurait pas eu assez de courage, dans cette procédure dangereuse.

En Suisse, elle recevait couramment des lettres de Cora. C'était un réconfort pour Edith dans sa solitude.

Durant sa grossesse, elle rencontra le couple qui adopterait son bébé, les Schroeder, ils étaient Suisses du côté Allemand. Elle parlait allemand avec Mme Schroeder.

Edith se sentit triste, mélancolique et nostalgique de ses cours d'Allemand avec M. Sullivan.

A la naissance, les sages-femmes et puéricultrices conseillèrent à Edith, d'allaiter le nourrisson. Rosamund en fut choquée et triste de ne pas pouvoir renter en Angleterre pour que cette histoire prenne fin.

Edith était heureuse et d'accord avec les puéricultrices, le lait maternel c'est ce qui a de mieux pour son bébé.

Les Schroeder appelèrent l'enfant Marigold. Edith en fut dévastée, elle voulait tellement choisir le prénom de son bébé.

Elle se sentit tellement proche de Marigold, bien plus proche que Tom avec Sybbie, et Mary avec George.

Elle créait des liens particulièrement forts avec sa fille. Que Mary n'aurait jamais eu avec George. Tom était bien plus proche de Sybbie. Il jouait avec elle, la berçait, assistait à son coucher, la faisait manger.

Mais Edith passa beaucoup plus de temps avec son enfant. Les quatre premiers mois de la vie de Marigold.

De retour en Angleterre Edith était déprimée. Bien que Cora l'accueillît chaleureusement ainsi que Tom et Rose.

« Allez voir, Sybbie et George, ils ont bien grandi durant votre absence. » Déclara Rose avec gentillesse.

Edith ne se sentit pas capable d'aller voir sa nièce et son neveu. Ils avaient tout les deux bien grandit, Sybbie parlait de mieux en mieux, avait appris au moins une bonne dizaine de nouveaux mots. George n'était plus le bébé gassouillant qu'elle connaissait, mais était devenu un petit garçon.

C'était une telle tragédie dans cette famille, alors qu'elle regardait dans l'encadrement de la porte, Sybbie et George.

Sybbie ne connaitrait jamais sa mère. George ne connaitrait jamais son père. Et Marigold ne connaitrait jamais son père non plus, et dans un sens son destin était plus tragique car elle ne connaitrait jamais sa véritable mère non plus.

Sybbie et George connaissaient un seul de leurs parents vivants.

Edith, exprimait un certain rejet à rendre visite aux enfants alors qu'elle était privée de son propre bébé.

Un jour lors du bal de Rose, Tom dit à Edith combien elle était courageuse et forte. Et combien elle devait se battre pour ce qu'elle avait.

A ces mots Edith prit une résolution. Elle informa un cultivateur de Downton, Tim Drewe, d'accepter de s'occupait de son bébé.

Son plan était de faire passer Marigold pour la fille d'une amie. Mme et surtout M. Drewe fut d'accord, pour s'en occuper en plus de leurs cinq enfants.

Elle prévu de mettre trois à quatre semaines, pour aller et surtout pour revenir avec son bébé.

Mme Schroeder n'opéra pas de résistance quand elle dut rendre l'enfant à sa mère. Edith était accompagnée d'une religieuse qui s'était occupée d'Edith pendant son séjour à l'hôpital, elle était également une amie du couple.

Mme Schroeder, avait eu une sympathie pour Edith avec un mélange de pitié. C'est pourquoi elle n'opposa pas de résistance. Le bébé devait être avec sa mère.

Edith fut surprise par la facilité à laquelle elle avait réussi à récupérer son enfant. Il y avait vraiment des gens bons sur cette terre.

Les trois semaines suivantes étaient sans doute les meilleures de la vie d'Edith et Marigold. Elles ne voyagèrent que toutes les deux. Edith s'occupait elle-même de son enfant. Elles voyagèrent uniquement de jours, la nuit, elles la passèrent dans des petits autels.

Edith s'occupait de changer sa fille, la baignait, la faisait manger. Préparant des biberons de lait et de farine et diverses bouillies pour bébé.

Jusqu'au jour où Edith dut donner Marigold aux Drewe.

* * *

Narcissa était vraiment une bonne mère.

Durant sa grossesse Narcissa était encore dans le temps de l'innocence. Ce n'est qu'à la naissance de son fils, qu'elle commençait à réaliser les dangers de la vie, le danger de Voldemort.

Elle s'occupait elle-même de son fils, sauf pour ce qui était des vêtements sales, elle ordonnait toujours à un elfe de s'occuper du lavage. Elle le bercer, lui chanter des berceuses. Elle Jouait avec lui dans le jardin.

Le matin Narcissa, venait réveiller son fils, elle lui faisait prendre son petit déjeuner. Ils faisaient ensemble des longues promenades dans le parc.

Petit garçon, Drago était vraiment la définition de l'innocence. Narcissa avait eu une dispute avec son mari, Lucius.

Car il voulait commencer à éduquer son fils à la magie noire, si un jour le maître revenait. Il voulait que Drago soit informer sur de nombreux sujets. Quand il sera en âge d'aller au collège, Lucius avait émis le souhait de l'envoyer à Durmstrang. Narcissa s'en était opposée à nouveau. Sous prétextée que c'était beaucoup trop loin et surtout dans cette école la rumeur voulait que les élèves y étudier la magie noire, et Narcissa en était contre.

Elle voulait plus tôt envoyer son fils à Poudlard, l'école ou elle avait étudié et c'était beaucoup plus proche de la maison. Mais elle n'était pas opposée à ce que Drago aille à Beauxbatons ou Ilvermorny, au moins, son fils y serait en sécurité.

Malgré ses protestations, Narcissa voyait son fils être éduqué par son père sur la pureté du sang.

Drago racontait à sa mère tout ce que son père lui racontait, Narcissa, elle écoutait impuissante, son petit garçon lui raconter innocemment ses leçons.

A son entrée à Poudlard Drago reçut de sa mère un colis toutes les semaines de bonbons et de pâtisserie, accompagnée de lettres.

* * *

Voldemort était revenu. Bellatrix s'était évadée de prison. Et la famille de Narcissa était de nouveau en danger.

Lucius était en prison après la bataille du ministère. Les Malefoy étaient en disgrâce, auprès de Voldemort. Et auprès de la société.

Le ministère avait procédé à une percussion de leur manoir. Et avait trouvé divers objets provenant de magie noire.

Voldemort était tellement en colère contre Lucius, qu'il commit un acte de vengeance sur Drago, en le faisant devenir un mangemorts et en lui donnant pour mission de tuer Dumbledore au cours de l'année par n'importe quel moyen. S'il échouait, il s'en prendrait à sa famille et les tuerait après une longue torture.

Narcissa était tellement désespérée, tellement horrifiée par les actes que son fils devait commettre. Ce n'était qu'un enfant, il ne réussirait jamais, il commettrait des actes de magie noire d'une telle extrémité qu'il ne saurait contrôler cette puissance et risquerait de tuer des innocents.

Elle devait allée voir Severus Rogue, lui seul pouvait les aider, il était un puissant allié, il connaissait sans doute les plans les plus secrets du maître.

Elle pleurait et suppliait Severus de l'aider. Elle était dans une si grande détresse, qu'elle pleurait, implorait son amour de mère. Elle pouvait donner que ça.

Bellatrix était imperturbable. Si elle avait des fils, elle serait heureuse qu'ils servent le seigneur des ténèbres.

Severus lui dit qu'il était au courant des plans de Voldemort. Et que Narcissa avait de la chance, car si cela n'avait pas été le cas, elle aurait été reconnue coupable de trahison et de désobéissance.

Narcissa était tellement soulagée. Elle demanda à nouveau de l'aide. Narcissa ferait n'importe quel sacrifice pour son fils. Y compris faire un serment inviolable.

Severus observa Narcissa.

Dumbledore était mourant et il lui avait demandé de le tuer. Pour épargner le jeune Drago. Dumbledore avait confiance en lui. Il avait toujours des plans pour faire fonctionner son échiquier.

Il devait accepter l'aide que lui demandait Narcissa. Il pensa soudainement à Lily. Il protégeait son fils depuis de nombreuses années à présent. Elle l'avait peut-être envoyé pour qu'il aide également le fils de Narcissa.

Narcissa sauvait et protégeait son fils. Comme Lily avait sauvé et protégé Harry.

Il accepta de faire un serment inviolable. De protéger, de secourir et de conseiller Drago dans son entreprise, et si jamais il échouait de remplir lui-même la mission que le seigneur des ténèbres avait demandée à Drago d'accomplir.

* * *

Edith rendait visite à Marigold, régulièrement. C'était les plus beaux moments de sa vie. Au début, Edith avait eu besoin d'un alibi pour lui rendre visite couramment. Elle s'était passionnée pour l'élevage des porcs, et leurs plantations, comme elle l'avait fait au temps de la guerre.

Edith jouait souvent avec l'enfant. Elle lui apportait des jouets, tous les mois, des robes. Edith, envoyait un chèque aux Drewe pour qu'ils puissent continuer à s'occuper de Marigold. L'envoi était effectué depuis Londres pour que personne ne se doute de rien.

Edith parlait souvent avec Margie Drewe, de l'éducation des enfants, et sur divers sujets. Elle pense qu'elle avait trouvé une amie en Margie. Mme Drewe avait commencé à soupçonner que la petite Marigold était en réalité la fille d'Edith, tout comme Tim Drewe.

Il lui avait d'ailleurs fait part de ses soupçons. Il lui avait proposée d'être la marraine et la bienfaitrice de l'enfant pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Mise au pied du mur, Edith avait accepté de révéler son secret et avait accepté la proposition de Tim.

Edith et Margie continueraient à évoluer dans leur relation, avec ce secret qu'elles partageaient non avoué par le silence.

Edith voyait Marigold beaucoup plus souvent et régulièrement que Mary avec George. Le lien était beaucoup plus fort, malgré que le cordon ombilical fût coupé depuis longtemps, Edith ressentait avec sa fille un amour plus fort. Elle était triste de pas pouvoir emmener Marigold avec elle à Downton.

Mary était très avare de tendresse avec George, des fois, il lui arrivait de compenser le manque d'amour qu'elle lui donnait en l'attrapant pour lui faire de gros câlins.

Mary avait eu énormément de mal à tisser une relation avec son fils, et c'était encore chaotique, malgré le fait qu'elle essayait de se rattraper.

Edith révéla à ses parents qu'elle s'occupait d'une petite fille d'une ferme alentour et voulait contribuer à son éducation. Robert était, bien sûr, très retissant mais lui dit de faire comme elle voulait.

Edith jouait régulièrement avec Marigold, la prenait dans ses bras. Elles faisaient de la pâte à modeler. Elle la gardait dans ses bras pour aller observer les cochons et les poulets avec leurs poussins.

Margie la laissait toujours faire. Et les observait avec un regard de sympathie et de peine envers Edith, qui ne pouvait pas avoir sa fille comme il convenait. Parfois, elle avait un regard de jalousie.

Marigold était toujours heureuse de voir Edith, elle lui souriait toujours, lui faisait de nombreux bisous sur le visage. Edith était si heureuse de voir sa fille aussi affectueuse.

Edith participait aux anniversaires. A un peu de la vie quotidienne de la maison. Les enfants ne se doutaient de rien concernant l'affiliation de Marigold. Et c'était pour le mieux. Ils savaient qu'Edith était la bienfaitrice de la maison et de Marigold.

« Je sais ce que cela fait madame Drewe. J'espère ne pas vous déranger. Je ne suis pas comme les gens de ma classe. Je veux que vous gardiez la même dignité que si j'étais de votre propre milieu. »

Edith réfléchit à ce qu'elle avait dit à Margie, on aurait dit les paroles de Sybil. Malgré qu'elle soit décédée ses façons de penser, de parler demeuraient dans les esprits. Et Edith prenait la relève.

Malgré cela, Margie commençait à être jalouse de l'attention de Marigold envers Edith.

Edith reçut un jour une mauvaise nouvelle qu'elle redoutait et craignait, elle n'avait pas cessé de chercher et de penser à Michael. Et il était mort.

Elle était tellement dévastée, qu'elle voulait plus que tout avoir Marigold à ses côtés. Qu'elle s'occupe enfin de l'enfant de Michael, comme il convenait de faire.

Margie s'était opposée, s'était sentie trahie par Edith. De perdre ainsi son amitié était atroce.

Edith prit avec elle sa fille. Margie lui donna son ours en peluche, et dit qu'elle ne s'endormait pas sans sa peluche. Elle passa sa main dans les boucles de la petite fille.

« C'est ta nouvelle maman. Et n'oublie pas qu'elle t'aime plus que tout au monde. »

Edith et Marigold arrivèrent à Londres. Elles ne voulaient pas aller à l'appartement de Michael, que ce serait le premier endroit où elle serait cherchée, elle alla à son appartement.

« Et voilà, nous sommes enfin ensemble, ma chérie. Nous allons fêter ça, nous mangerons et nous jouerons autant que tu veux. »

* * *

Margie Drewe ne pouvait pas tenir sa promesse d'informer Lady Grantham de l'existence de Marigold. Elle était allée la voir pour lui révéler ce lourd secret. En espérant qu'elle mettra fin à ces inepties et qu'Edith révèle enfin la vérité et que tout rentre dans l'ordre.

Cora était tellement sous le choc de cette annonce, comment ne s'était-elle rendue compte de rien, comment un secret aussi gros avait été gardé aussi longtemps. Cela lui faisait mal qu'Edith n'était pas venue à elle.

L'enfant avait plus d'un an. Cora était blessée de ne pas connaitre son troisième petit-enfant.

Elle en voulait à Violet et Rosamund, de n'être pas allées la voir, d'avoir laissée Edith dans une si grande détresse. D'avoir agi derrière son dos. Et de plus, elles voulaient se débarrasser de l'enfant comme d'un fardeau. Sans demander un seul avis d'Edith.

Elle devait retrouver sa fille au plus vite, c'était elle, sa propre mère, qui devait l'aider et personne d'autre. Cela la gênait de devoir cacher la vérité à Robert, mais c'est ce qu'il y avait de mieux. Pour l'instant.

* * *

Cora arrivât le plus rapidement possible à Londres. Pendant son voyage, elle avait gardé ses mains sur ses genoux essayant de se contenir, tordant ses doigts dans sa jupe. Pensant à se qu'elle dirait à sa fille.

Elles étaient assises dans l'appartement Edith. Elle était sonnée par la conversation avec sa mère. Rosamund avait tout avoué.

Cora et Edith avaient parlé calmement. Cora avait été étrangement calme avec Edith, peut-être que la déception et la colère viendraient plus tard.

Elle proposa à Edith d'amener Marigold à Downton Abbey, sans révéler sa véritable filiation. De faire d'elle sa pupille. Cora n'était pas en colère contre sa fille. Elle voulait lui montrer son soutien et sa détermination à protéger ses deux bébés. Elle voulait être là pour sa fille.

Edith souhaita rester quelques jours à Londres pour réfléchir. Ce que Cora approuva. Elle resta auprès d'Edith pendant plusieurs jours. Renouant des liens qu'elle croyait perdus.

Edith n'était pas venue à Cora, car elle avait eu si honte. De son coté, Cora croyait qu'Edith était si distante avec sa fille, parce qu'elle voyait sa fille si distante si indépendante. Alors quand réalité, tout ce qu'Edith désirait c'était l'amour de sa mère et sa probation.

Les moments où elle a pu tenir Edith dans ses bras ont été les plus merveilleux de sa vie.

Cora apprit à connaitre Marigold. La petite fille, était très heureuse de jouer avec sa nouvelle grand-mère, elle avait été tellement habituée à voir des visages inconnus durant sa courte vie, qu'un de plus ne faisait plus la différence pour Marigold.

Cora jouait avec Marigold, la prenait dans ses bras, la faisait manger et la bercer pour dormir.

Quelques jours plus tard, Marigold était accueillie officiellement dans la famille à Downton Abbey.

Les Drewe durent déménager, dans le Kent, car Margie ne supportait pas l'absence de Marigold. Edith écrit aux Drewe pour que Marigold plus tard, garde un contact si elle le souhaite, car après tout ils faisaient partie de son histoire.

* * *

Les mois ont passés. La relation entre Edith et Mary ne s'arrangea pas. On pouvait dire que ça empirait.

Edith avait rencontré Bertie Pelham, qui était gestionnaire au château de Brancaster. Et il s'avérait qu'il était devenu le Marquis d'Hexham.

Mary en était si jalouse, alors qu'elle avait rencontré Henry Talbot, un champion de voitures de courses. Elle l'aimait, mais ce n'était pas aussi fort qu'avec Matthew. Elle croit qu'elle ne pourrait jamais le remplacer totalement.

Elle avait découvert que Marigold était la véritable fille d'Edith. Elle souhaitait donc ce servir de cela comme d'une nouvelle arme.

Edith en avait été sidérée. Sa colère contre sa sœur augmenta. Elle fit ses bagages, elle ne supportait plus d'être à Downton et elle emmena Marigold avec elle le jour même.

Edith devait dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Elle en avait besoin. Il était tant de libérer sa colère et de savoir se défendre contre sa sœur.

C'était une petite peste qui ne connaissait pas son bonheur. Elle souffrait tellement qu'elle ne supportait pas de voir les gens plus heureux qu'elle. Sa méchanceté avait augmenté depuis la mort de Matthew. Elle pensa qu'elle allait mieux. Mais c'était fau. Sa souffrance était toujours aussi grande. Et elle ne savait pas aller de l'avant.

Edith resta quelques jours à Londres. Deux semaines au total. Jusqu'au jour où elle apprit dans le journal que Mary allait épouser Henry.

Elle souhaitait revenir à Downton mais elle n'en était pas sûre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit dans le train avec Marigold.

Elle prit les billets de train au guichet. Elle assit Marigold sur un banc où un vieux monsieur en fauteuil roulant l'amusa et lui faisait des grimaces.

Edith revient au banc et prit Marigold dans ses bras. Le vieux monsieur souleva son chapeau et dit :

« Vous avez une jolie petite fille, madame. »

Edith le remercia. Et elle ne sut pas pourquoi mais ce compliment la rendit fière et plutôt sur d'elle à l'idée de rentrer à la maison.

Marigold fit signe au monsieur par la fenêtre de ses compartiments.

Après plusieurs heures, elles arrivèrent à Downton juste à temps pour qu'Edith parle à Mary. Cora était si heureuse du retour d'Edith.

Mary et Edith était seule, depuis la dernière fois où elles s'étaient parlées.

Mary voulut exprimer ses remorts, mais Edith la coupa. Et parla avec une telle maturité que Mary était encore plus émue.

Edith voulait se réconcilier avec Mary, parce que c'était ce que Sybil voudrait. Elles auraient dû vieillir ensemble. Et que Mary et elle seraient bientôt les seules à se rappeler de leurs parents, de leurs grands-mères de leur sœur, qui veillaient sur elles depuis le ciel. Qu'elles devaient se réconcilier car elles verraient leurs enfants et Sybbie grandir. Et car elle était sa sœur.

Edith finit son discours en disant que Mary était belle dans sa robe de mariée.

Mary faillit pleurer et dit :

« Tu as toujours été magnifique. Tu étais la plus belle et la plus intelligente de nous trois. »

Mary prit Edith dans ses bras, et s'étreignirent.

Après le mariage, Edith emmena les enfants près de la tombe de Sybil. Les enfants jouaient tandis qu'Edith les regardait en souriant.

* * *

Harry Potter, s'était échappé du manoir Malefoy. Voldemort était arrivé quelques minutes après.

Il était dans une telle fureur, qu'il punit très sévèrement Il était très en colère, et quand il l'était, les punitions apportées une telle douleur, dans chaque cellule du corps de ses victimes. Elles n'osèrent rien dirent. Après plusieurs minutes de tortures, qui semblaient devenir des heures, Voldemort partit.

Quand le maître fut parti, Narcissa se releva péniblement, chaque centimètre carré de son corps lui faisait mal, elle avait sa lèvre fendue.

Pendant sa torture, Narcissa pensait qu'elle allait mourir le jour-même. Elle avait pensée à sa famille, à son fils. A tout ce qu'il lui était cher. Pendant l'année écoulée, peut-être deux, elle avait vécu de terribles épreuves qui l'avaient fait murir en profondeur.

Elle avait réfléchi sur sa vie, et avait décidé que c'était aujourd'hui, qu'elle voulait vraiment changer les choses.

Elle voulait lutter contre les forces du mal. Bellatrix ne se rendait pas compte du mal qu'elle était en train de faire.

« Tu ne comprends pas Cissy. C'est la bonne chose à faire. Si on se bat du mauvais côté, on est fichue. »

Bellatrix voulait protéger sa petite sœur. Les forces du mal apportaient la puissance, leur donneraient du pouvoir. Être capable de tout contrôler.

Narcissa assistait impuissante à la descente aux enfers de sa sœur, même si elle l'était déjà en quelque sorte. Narcissa se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible pour Bellatrix, elle était perdue depuis longtemps.

* * *

Andromeda avait eu une fille avec Ted, qu'ils prénommèrent, Nymphadora.

Les années avaient passé, Nymphadora grandit, elle était une métamorphomage – le pouvoir de changer de couleur de cheveux-. Elle était allée dans la maison de Poufsouffle à Poudlard, et était devenue aurore.

Elle avait épousé Rémus Lupin, un loup-garou. Ils avaient eu un fils, Teddy. En hommage au père de Nymphadora, qui était mort quelques semaines plus tôt.

A leurs grand soulagement, Teddy n'était pas un loup garou, ils avaient été extrêmement prudent les premiers mois, en enfermant leur bébé dans une pièce au cas où il se transformerait.

Ils avaient suivi les conseils d'Andromeda qui avait eu affaire à de nombreux cas de loups-garous durant son métier de medicomage.

Andromeda sentait que le danger était imminent, que la bataille finale allait bientôt se jouer. Elle voulait passer le plus de moments innocents avec sa fille et son petit-fils tant que c'était possible.

Dans le jardin, elle étalait une couverture, et s'asseyait en compagnie de sa fille que tenait Teddy dans ses bras.

Le petit a les cheveux verts comme l'herbe. Depuis sa naissance Teddy changeait constamment de couleur de cheveux quand il découvrait de nouvelles choses.

Nymphadora disait-tout le temps à sa mère que ce n'était pas la peine qu'elle soit toujours aux petits soins.

Andromeda répondait d'un air triste qu'elle voulait partager chaque minute de son temps. La vie était beaucoup trop précieuse et qu'elle pouvait basculée à tout moment.

Nymphadora se rendit compte qu'elle avait raison.

* * *

Les premiers temps, Mary était allée voir dans la chambre d'Edith si Marigold s'habituait à sa nouvelle vie à Downton Abbey. Elle avait eu des difficultés de sommeil. Et Edith aimé avoir Marigold dans sa chambre et non dans la nursery.

Après leur réconciliation, Mary fit plus attention à sa nièce. Au début, Mary ne s'était pas beaucoup occupée de Marigold, elle en était totalement indifférente, l'enfant lui faisait tellement penser à Edith qu'elle la détestait pour cela.

Mais Mary eut honte après la violente dispute avec sa sœur. Et voulut se racheter.

Cora voulait profiter de chaque moment avec ses petits-enfants, et plus particulièrement Marigold dont elle avait raté plus de la première année de sa vie, et aussi toute la grossesse d'Edith.

Elle voulait également passer du temps avec sa fille.

Elles faisaient des balades dans les Landes du Yorkshire, et parfois emmenait un pique-nique avec elles.

Edith regardait sa mère courir après Marigold, et sourit à la vue devant elle. Elle avait toujours des moments aussi merveilleux. Elle se sentit beaucoup plus proche de sa mère que jamais.

Cora rattrapa Marigold à grandes enjambées, elle la prit dans ses bras et la fit tourner avec elle, ce qui provoqua des grands éclats de rire à Marigold.

Marigold alla voir sa mère, et lui demanda :

« Est-ce que tu es ma maman ? Parce que j'aimerais bien que tu le sois. »

Edith regarda Cora avec de grands yeux persuadée que sa mère ait parlé avec elle et lui ait révélé son secret. Cora était tout aussi étonnée qu'Edith, elle regarda l'enfant.

« Oui, je suis ta mère, mais c'est terriblement compliqué, c'est un secret. Promets-moi de ne rien dire à des inconnus. Car beaucoup de personnes ne seraient pas très contents, tu comprends ma chérie. »

Marigold répondit qu'un secret était très important, mais que par contre elle ne comprenait pas tout ce qu'Edith lui avait dit.

Edith sourit à cela. Marigold s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça. Avec son petit bras elle attira Cora dans une étreinte à trois.

Les trois générations s'étreignirent longuement, et profitèrent un maximum de ce moment heureux.

* * *

Voldemort était en train de gagner. Les sorciers, des hommes, des femmes et des enfants tombèrent par centaine.

Il lui avait ordonné de s'approcher du corps d'Harry Potter et de s'assurer qu'il était bien mort. Narcissa se demandait quelle différence cela ferait-il s'il était mort ou bien vivant. Elle ne voulait rien avoir avec ces histoires. Tout ce qu'elle désirait, c'était s'enfuir de ce monde en guerre. De ce monde en proie à la folie, avec Drago, s'il était encore vivant.

Elle voulait faire face aux aurores qu'ils l'arrêteraient, si Potter survivait. Mais elle voulait s'enfuir, vivre une nouvelle vie. Retrouver, sa sœur, Andromeda.

Si Drago était mort que ferait-elle ? Elle souhaiterait se suicider. Parce qu'elle ne supporterait pas de vivre sans son fils. Elle ne supporterait pas la douleur. Qu'est-ce qu'une vie quand on perd un enfant.

Andromeda lui avait parlé de diverses religions dans ses lettres, que les moldues pratiquaient. Dont une, qui était le Christianisme. Narcissa avait était curieuse, de celle-ci tout particulièrement. Elle souhaiterait se cloitrer et prier en paix, jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Elle n'avait jamais été seule pour méditer depuis ces dernières années.

Elle toucha Harry, avec douceur, elle ne voulait pas faire de mal à son corps, même s'il était probablement mort. Ce serait un acte profanatoire.

Mais elle sentit sous sa paume un battement de cœur. Elle se pencha un peu plus. Surement s'il était vivant… Elle devait lui demander. Elle se pencha si près qu'un voile de ses cheveux blond enveloppa son visage.

« Drago, est-ce qu'il est vivant ? » Il lui répondit dans un souffle que oui. Peut-être pensait-il qu'elle lui épargnerait la vie sauve. Non surement pas, elle sentait que son fils était vivant. Elle pressa ses ongles contre la chair d'Harry, pour lui assurer qu'elle ne le trahirait pas.

Elle décida de mentir, elle ne voulait pas que le maître gagne. Tout ce qu'elle désirait était de voir son fils.

* * *

La guerre était terminée. Harry Potter avait gagné.

Bellatrix était morte. Son amour, son obsession envers Voldemort avait eu raison d'elle. Nymphadora et son mari, Rémus furent tués par Bellatrix, elle-même. Severus aussi était mort.

Les Malefoy passèrent en jugement. Mais Harry les défendit. Il se le devait, après tout Narcissa l'avait sauvé, et il ressentait une dette envers elle.

Dès mois plus tard, Narcissa souhaita revoir sa sœur. Elle alla frapper à la porte d'Andromeda. Elle était accompagnée d'un bébé, et d'Harry Potter.

Elles se sentirent mal à l'aise, après toute ces années de séparation. Narcissa exprima ses condoléances envers la fille d'Andromeda, et elle exprimait sa tristesse d'apprendre que c'était Bellatrix qui était coupable de meurtre.

Au début leurs relations était très maladroite, elles se parlèrent comme à des étrangers. Elles virent la société évoluer au lendemain du seigneur des ténèbres. Le ministère se reconstituait petit à petit.

Des lois furent votées. Les mentalités sur les différentes maisons de Poudlard, commencèrent à évoluer. Des lois sur les droits des elfes de maisons furent abordées.

L'interdiction de détraqueurs à Azkaban fut votée.

Les sortilèges utilisés par des mangemorts qui venait d'une magie très ancienne et très noire, furent pour la première fois débattus auprès du ministre.

Ces sortilèges furent déclarés après des mois de délibération, d'enquêtes et de débats, interdit et déclarés comme sortilèges impardonnables.

Narcissa ne pouvait pas pardonner à Bellatrix tout ce qu'elle avait commis, mais c'était sa sœur, si elle n'avait pas été abusée ou aussi fragile. Elle pardonnait très volontiers à la première Bellatrix, mais pas à la seconde.

Andromeda non plus ne pardonnait pas, Mais décida d'enterrer sa sœur avec l'aide de Narcissa. Ensemble elles communiaient devant la tombe.

Harry avait aidé Andromeda à aller de l'avant, il l'avait encouragé à parler avec sa sœur.

Narcissa rencontra le petit Teddy. Qu'elle apprit à aimer.

Hermione avait fait des rangements sur la tapisserie de la noble et très anciennes familles des Black, elle avait reconstitué les noms brulés à la cigarette et grâce à un sortilège, les noms des descendants apparurent sur la tapisserie.

C'est ainsi qu'Harry se rendit compte qu'il était un lointain parents de la familles Black. Grace à des cousins qui remontait à ses grands-parents. Beaucoup de familles de sang-mêlé trouvèrent leurs sources dans la familles Black.

Drago essayait de refaire sa vie, il avait obtenu ses ASPIC, et travaillait au ministère. Il souhaitait se marier avec son amie d'enfance, Astoria Greengrass, qui avait deux ans de moins que lui, et qui avait était à Serdaigle durant sa scolarité. Selon les coutumes ancestrales, Serdaigle était la plus proche maison à être acceptée par les Serpentard.

Severus Rogue, fut réhabilité, et reconnu comme héro de guerre. Harry avait tout fait pour qu'il soit honoré et le reconnait comme directeur de Poudlard, la procédure a était longue, personne ne voulait le croire, à cause d'insistance et de persuasion, il avait enfin réussi. Narcissa avait toujours su qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à Severus, il a toujours été si courageux. Il a eu ce qu'il méritait dans la mort, il a été reconnu, il pouvait enfin reposer en paix.

Narcissa et Andromeda évoquèrent les nouvelles lois qui rentraient en vigueur. Elles se sentaient très impliquées.

Comme par exemple l'éducation et l'instruction. Elles firent ouvrir des écoles primaires, pour que les enfants commencent à apprendre, le monde qui les entourent, et ne pas recevoir des cours de leurs parents.

Elles jugèrent que c'était une expérience néfaste pour l'enfant.

Narcissa combattit avec acharnements les signes que les enfants puissent développer des comportements anormaux pour leur âge. Elle écrivit un article qui mettait en garde et qui prévenait les parents contre la magie noire.

Narcissa voulut écrire un livre avec l'aide de sa sœur, pour témoigner de la vie dans une famille dont l'idéologie sur les sangs purs et la magie noire. Dans ce livre, Narcissa évoquait sa naïveté, sa vie confortable à sa douleur de comprendre ce que la vie lui réservait.

Narcissa s'intéressait de plus en plus au monde moldue. Sa sœur lui fit découvrir la technologie moldue, leur psychologie, leur mode de vie.

A Poudlard, le programme d'étude des moldus fut beaucoup plus approfondit que le simple fait de connaitre leurs fonctionnements. Il évoquait comment vivre dans le monde moldus. Les cours furent académiques, et jumelés avec ceux de Beauxbatons.

Dans sa vie, Narcissa se sentit enfin utile, le monde moldu la passionnait. Elle battit sa vie sur la théologie moldue.

Astoria et Drago s'était mariés et avait eu un fils, Scorpius. Harry avait eu trois enfants, James, Albus, du même âge que Scorpius et Lily.

Scorpius s'entendait très bien avec Teddy. Ils jouèrent souvent ensemble. Scorpius connut Albus à Poudlard. Ils faisaient souvent leurs devoirs ensemble.

Mais Scorpius connut tout particulièrement Lily, qu'il apprit à connaitre grâce à Teddy, sa grand-tante Andromeda et sa grand-mère, Narcissa.

Ils étaient une génération où le monde fut construit d'une manière prospère. La génération de la paix. Tout était bien.

* * *

Le mariage d'Edith et Bertie avait finalement eut lieu. Grace à l'intervention de Mary. Ils étaient partis en lune de miel durant le début de l'année 1926, pour deux semaines en croisière sur la mer Méditerranée.

Cora avait amené Marigold avec elle à Brancaster, lui avait fait visiter, la maison dans laquelle elle habiterait dorénavant. Marigold avait était très impressionnée par la grandeur du château, et disait qu'il ressemblait à celui de Downton.

Mais durant leur lune de miel, Edith et Bertie avait décidé de vivre plus simplement, ils n'avaient pas le souhait de vivre comme des marquis et marquise. Ils étaient des gens normaux, et voulaient être moderne.

Les Pelham habitèrent dorénavant dans la rue de Piccadilly, un riche quartier de Londres.

Edith souhaitait que sa fille aille dans une école de jour le moment venu. Elle ne souhaitait pas l'envoyer en pension.

Comme Mary le fera avec George. Celui-ci ira au collège d'Eton le moment venu.

Malgré qu'elles s'entendissent mieux à présent, les deux sœurs ne partageaient pas les mêmes avis concernant l'éducation de leurs enfants.

Henry et Bertie ne voulaient pas empiéter sur l'éducation des enfants, surtout ce n'était pas les leurs, et ils partageaient l'avis de leurs épouses selon lequel ils devaient grandir avec la mémoire de leurs pères défunt.

George et Marigold appelèrent, respectivement leurs nouveaux pères « papa Henry » et « Papa Bertie ». Bertie accepta d'être le tuteur légal de la petite Marigold.

Plus George grandissait et plus il ressemblait à son père, Matthew. Marigold, quant à elle, était très curieuse de ses origines.

Edith avait pour projet de l'emmener, quand elle sera plus grande, en Allemagne pour faire connaitre ce pays où Michael voulait tant appartenir.

Edith garda l'appartement de Michael, pour le légat à Marigold. C'était un appartement cher à son cœur, l'endroit où ils avaient joué du piano, ou ils avaient dansé, où ils avaient ri, où ils avaient discuté. La chambre où ils avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois.

Oui, c'était un appartement rempli de souvenirs et Edith ne voulait pas le vendre, elle le loua à son amie et collègue, Laura Edmunds.

Entre temps Mary avait accouché en Juin 1926, d'une petite fille prénommée Charlotte.

Edith eu à son tour un autre enfant avec Bertie une fille, prénommée Elizabeth née en Avril 1927, un an jour pour jour après la naissance, le 21 Avril 1926, de la princesse Elizabeth fille du duc et de la duchesse d'York. Le prénom Elizabeth était comme un hommage rendu à l'enfant royal.

Tom Branson ne se remaria jamais, il avait eu de bonne relation avec Sarah Bunting, et Laura Edmunds, qui lui appris à reprendre confiance en lui et ses croyances socialistes, et croire qu'il y avait d'autres filles capables de comprendre tout aussi bien que sa chère Sybil.

Tom et Sybbie étaient très proches. Ils se partageaient tout. Tom envoya sa fille en école de jour, comme Edith avec Marigold. Il lui apprenait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir du monde qui l'entoure.

Mais il lui fallait avoir des repères féminins, à mesure qu'elle grandissait. Sybbie voulait connaitre sa mère. Voulait tout savoir d'elle. Il y avait plusieurs femmes dans l'entourage de Sybbie qui pouvait l'aider mais laquelle était aussi parfaite pour la petite Sybbie :

Mary avait toujours été sa marraine, Sybbie pouvait aller la voir pour des conseils pratiques, sur la mode, le maquillage.

Edith n'était pas la personne idéale, elles n'avaient jamais été très proche comme avec son père, ou fusionnelle. Edith s'était éloignée, vivait avec son mari et sa fille et avait d'autres choses à faire comme son journal, que Sybbie adorait lire.

Mais Edith n'était beaucoup présente quand elle était revenue de Suisse et elle avait creusait un fossé entre elle-même et sa nièce et son neveu, étant trop malheureuse.

Et il y avait sa grande cousine Rose, Elles étaient très drôles et très gentilles avec Sybbie, elle lui apprenait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur le monde moderne.

Mais, Rose habitait en Amérique maintenant, Elle avait appris l'amour chez les Crawley. Et de plus, elle devait apprendre à régler les problèmes personnels d'avec sa mère, Susan. Pour songer à bien s'occupait d'un enfant, sa propre fille Victoria, où conseillée la petite Sybbie.

Cora lui avait répété à plusieurs reprises combien Susan était inquiète pour elle. Cora n'avait jamais gardé rancœur après qu'elle lui ait volée sa propre femme de chambre, Sarah O'Brien. Susan était partie dans une clinique pour se faire soigner de son trouble de l'esprit.

Le cheminement fut long, mais Rose et Susan apprirent à se redécouvrir à s'entendre à se connaitre. Elles s'envoyèrent des lettres, Rose lui envoyait des photographies de Victoria. Susan lui avait expliqué comment elle s'était soignée.

Susan n'était pas si méchante que ça. Elle était si inquiète pour Rose, et tellement mal comprise, mal considérée.

Rose, grâce au changement opéré dans sa relation avec sa mère, pouvait enfin songer à s'occuper du mieux qu'elle put de sa fille.

C'est là que Cora intervient, dans l'éducation de Sybbie. Elles s'étaient tellement bien entendues aux fils des années. Cora était comme une mère spirituelle et imaginaire pour Sybbie.

Il arrivait parfois que Cora emmenait Sybbie avec elle à l'hôpital de York. C'est de là que Sybbie vit son intérêt pour la médecine arrivé.

Sybbie se sentait plus proche de sa mère, car c'était là qu'elle avait étudié en tant qu'infirmière. Les médecins connaissaient bien Sybbie. Et le docteur Clarkson encourageait l'enfant à poursuivre son rêve de devenir médecin.

Cora était si proche de chacun de ses petits-enfants, mais c'était Sybbie qui avait une place toute particulière dans son cœur, qui était sa préférée. Elle était après tout la fille de Sybil.

Entre temps, Violet Crawley était décédée, le médecin avait déclaré qu'elle n'avait pas souffert, qu'elle était morte de façon naturelle, et d'une longue vie pleine de bonheur mais aussi chaotique, c'était la vieillesse.

Elle est décédée pendant l'été 1927.

Robert Crawley est mort des suites de complication de son ulcère à l'estomac, à la suite d'un choc provoqué par le crache boursier de 1929. C'était les déclarations du médecin. Il commença à devenir âgé ce qui a fait qu'il n'avait pas tenu le coup.

Cora était en larmes et Mary et Edith se tenait chacune l'une contre l'autre pour ne pas tomber.

Mary avait suivi une formation par correspondance de gestion pour garder Downton Abbey, après le crache de 29, elle et George ainsi que charlotte et Henry et son nouveau-né, vivront désormais à Downton Place.

Mary avait accouché d'un nouveau petit garçon peu de temps avant la mort de leur père, elle le prénomma Michael.

C'était un hommage à Michael Gregson, en signe de consentement et d'approbation à sa relation passée avec cet homme qui avait rendu si heureuse sa sœur. Edith en était si émue qu'elle versa quelques larmes.

En été 1931, Ils étaient tous dans le parc et Cora observait concisément ses petites enfants jouer dehors.

Le petit Michael était en train de goutter après sa sieste et Mary et Edith le regardèrent manger.

Edith observa combien il était glouton. Mary demanda alors si Michael aimait aussi bien manger.

Edith lui dit que oui, elle repensa à ses souvenirs du temps où ils partageaient un repas.

Mary était bien heureuse d'avoir passé de l'allaitement à des repas normaux. Elle se passa une main inconsciente sur sa poitrine. Elle avait aussi allaité Charlotte.

Elle regrettait de n'avoir pas fait de même avec George.

George était plus proche de Cora, elle lui offrait souvent des câlins, qu'il acceptait avec joie. Sa relation avec sa mère était encore conflictuelle. Et il pouvait se demandais si un jour elle sera saine.

Mais tout le monde étaient heureux, les enfants grandissaient dans la paix et l'amour et le respect de l'autre. Marigold adorait sa mère. Sybbie envoyait des lettres à Mlle Bunting et à Laura Edmunds.

Tout était pour le mieux alors qu'Edith et Mary regardait le jardin en souriant. Tout était bien.

The End

**Note : Voila l'histoire tant attendue que j'avais promis, une sorte de préquel de mon essai « Les sœurs Crawley VS les sœurs Black » J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Comme d'habitude j'aime beaucoup les commentaires, dite moi ce que vous avez aimé, moins aimé, j'aime les commentaires positif et négatif, mais du négatif constructif.**

**Les commentaires sont comme du chocolat pour moi. 😊**


End file.
